Their Destiny
by Springflowerangel
Summary: Destiny/Ienzo/Zexion Will they be together forever? it's all up to Destiny.
1. So Radiant, So Pure

Me: Welcome to chapter one of There Destiny! the first and second chapter will be mostly about Birth By Sleep the third chapter you have to read it to find out what part it will be about. I do not own anything, I just own Destiny and Sue. Enjoy~

**XXxxXX**

A 10 year old girl was walking through the hallway to two big doors opening them to see a older man sitting at his desk doing paperwork but he stop to see the 10 year old girl standing there holding a Moogle stuff toy in her arms, he smiled at her.

"Ah Destiny my little one." Destiny the girl giggled running to his side and crawled on his lap "Why are you not sleeping my dear? you know it's pass you're bed time." he put his hand on her head smiling

"I want to be with you daddy, I couldn't sleep cause I had a nightmare." Destiny hold the moogle stuff toy closer to her

"Was it the same one?" he looked cencerned at his daughter when she nodded "Alright I'll tuck you in so you can sleep peacefuly." the man stood up while the girl Destiny was in his arms and walked to her room that was next door to his office

"Now sweet dreams my dear." after puting her on her bed and puting the covers on her and kissing her forhead good night

"Nighty night daddy..."

The little girl Destiny fell asleep with her father smiling down at his daughter then walking to the door looking back at her then closing the door fully.

~Skip two days and Destiny's POV~

I was helping my daddy with his work when he told me to go outside to play with my friends so I was outside looking around for my best friend Sue Moonlight.

"Destiny!"

I turn around when I saw Sue running to me with her long blonde hair put up in a two pony tails on each side of her head wearing a plan white dress and flate dress shoes that are white aswill she smiled at me with her soft purple eyes sparkleing in the sun.

"Sue! what do you wanna do?"

She thought for a minute "I know!" Sue smiled brighter "You can see my other friends, Lea and Isa will be happy to finally meet you for once."

"Okay I be happy to meet them."

Sue tooked me to the center of Radiant Garden to see two boys one had firey red spikey hair and the other boy has blue hair. Sue stop infront of the boy with blue hair smiling with a tint of pink on her cheek I was standing infront of the boy with red spicky hair, I smiled at the boy with red hair who has his hands behind his head smiling big.

"Hi! I'm Destiny."

"Yo, name's Lea so you're Ansem The Wise's daughter? cool, what you think Isa?" he turn his head to the boy with blue hair who he turn to him aswill

"Yeah, I'm Isa nice to finally meet you Destiny, Sue has been telling as all about you none stop."

Lea started laughing smirking "Yeah, It's like Sue is obsess with you Destiny." Sue smacked Lea over the head eye twiching eyes closed aswill "Ow! Sue why the heck did you do that for?"

"For saying something like that! Destiny is my best friend like you and Isa are..." she has her arms across her chest annoyed with Lea

"Sorry Sue." he rub behind his head smiling

"It's okay Lea! I can't stay mad at my friends." she went and huged him but from the corner of my eye I saw Isa frown making me think if he likes Sue?

"Hey I know let's play hide 'nd seek!" I exclaim making them raise there eyebrows at me "What? I may be not a little girl doesn't stop me from playing kiddie games." I frowned at them hands on my hips

"Come on you two! let's play it, it's something right? so who's counting?"

"Will we can turn are backs to each other it's kinda like Rock Paper Scissors and when you're backs are faceing each other you pick which ones who ever is still standing is to count. Rock beats Scissors, paper beats rock while Scissors beats paper so ready?"

We turn are backs to each other then we turn around, Lea has Rock Isa was using rock too, Sue was paper and I was scissors so in the end Sue lost and she get to count she pouted making us laugh covering her eyes and started counting so we split around Radiant Garden.

I ran to Fountain Court where water was so I stay there, I was enjoying it when those creatures pop out of know where and they all advance on me slowly which creeped me out before they could move any further someone jumped out of know where and distroyed those creatures with a weird key type of blade. It was a lady with short blue hair she walked over to me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded smiling at her "Thanks lady, what where those creatures?"

"There called Universe anyways you shouldn't be here alone, so I'll take you to that old man named Merline he'll watch over you."

I nodded walk beside her then grab her hand in mine smiling up at her, I stop right at her waist. Aqua as she told me her name she left me with Merline, I sat on the small bed in Merline's little house intill I heard the door open and close to see a boy with blonde hair and with blue eyes.

I walked over to him sense Merline was busy with a smile on my face "Hi! I'm Destiny, whats you're name?"

He put his hand behind his head nervously "Hi, um I'm Ventus but you can call me Ven for short."

"You wearing almost the same peice of armer but her's was some where else..." that spiked the interest of Ven when I asked that

"Did she have short blue hair?" I nodded

"She said her name was Aqua, she saved me from those creatures name the Universed." then I got a thought maybe if I stayed with Ven I'll meet Aqua again and thank her "I'll join you in finding you're friend Aqua."

He scratched behind her head thinking "Why not? I wouldn't mind, let's go then we have no time left I have to find my other friend Terra too."

I nodded running behind him when we got out of Merline's house we walked to the center of Radiant Garden to see a boy with blueish silverish hair wearing a white lap coat being surrounded by the Universe's Ven ran over telling the boy to go hide where I was of course watching Ven fight off the Universed.

When Ven finished off the Universed I grabed the boy's hand draging him to Ven waited for us, Ven and I talk with the boy before I could ask the boy if he would be mine and Ven's friend when I saw Even walked over making the boy go with him, I heard him say Ienzo so I grabed Ienzo's free hand glaring at Even who return it.

"Let go of Ienzo! he's my friend go back to you're crazy work Even."

"Tsk. You little-" before he could finish that sentence I kicked his shin really hard making him let go of Ienzo and I tooked off with Ienzo not leting go of his hand

When I stoped it was at Merline's House and he wasn't home right now it seems, I turn around facing Ienzo still holding his hand.

"Hi, my name is Destiny, your name is Ienzo right?" he nodded

I pouted puting my hand that wasn't holding his hand "Why do you let Evan make you do things? If he does that kick him in the shin, I always do that when he's being a jerk."

"...?"

I frowned "Why don't we play? I can even intaduce you to my other friends!" I drag him once again to the middle of Radiant Garden, thankfuly they were standing there

I waved at Sue, Isa and Lea stoping infront of Sue smiling big

"Where were you Destiny? we were worried something might happened to you!"

"I'm sorry guys...but I met a new friend, he's shy so he doesn't talk much. Ienzo these are my friends, Sue." she waves smiling big "Lea."

"Got it Memorized?" Sue smack him over the head shuting him up

"And last but not lease, Isa! Everyone this is Ienzo."

"So what are we suppose to do now?"

"Hmmm how about we play tag?"

We decided to play Tag but I was still holding Ienzo's hand which he probley doesn't mind me holding his hand, I tooked him to a close area enough space for me and Ienzo to sqeeze in. We sat down far end of the space so no one can see us in the dark part of it. I let go of Ienzo's hand which left my hand cold and empty sense he was sitting infront of me watching me.

"So Ienzo, tell me about yourself..."

"..." he looks down making me frown

I went on my knees reached my right hand patting him on his head gently

"It's alright if you do not want to talk about it... So I'll tell you about me instead!"

So I told him Ansem The Wise was my dad, and how I met Sue. It was 5 minutes and Isa found us, so me and Ienzo stayed in Merline's House waiting for Isa to find the other two I even tooked a book from the shelf and I read it to Ienzo and myself intill Isa found everyone, then it was geting dark, I didn't want Ienzo to go back to Evan so I sneeked him into my room locking my door leting him sit on my bed while I sat on the floor bringing out a board and chess pieces and we played none stop, Ienzo keeps beating me but I laughed how bad I am at chess.

"I suck at playing chess, but it sure is fun no matter what, did you know Evan once told me that I was a stupid girl that can't do anything right...so I did the only a 9 year old could do, I kicked him so hard I left a big bruse on his leg. No one messes around with me and gets away with it."

I smiled brightly moving one of my chess pieces, I didn't see Ienzo move a piece and found out why he was staring at me like he was deciding on something, I tilt my head.

"Is something wrong Ienzo?" I gasped when Ienzo started to talk softly

"I don't...think your a stupid girl Destiny...You almost beat me two times sense we started it."

I smiled "Thank you Ienzo, I just wish Evan would stop being such a jerk. Anyways do you want to keep going or we can do something else?" I suddenly yawn covering my mouth tired

"...We can sleep...?"

"Okay, I am tired. You can sleep on the left side I'll sleep on the right side 'kay?"

He nodded and I crawled to the right side of my bed went under the covers with Ienzo, I was about to fall asleep when I felt a warm hand grab my cold one I turn my head to see Ienzo smiling at me, I was so happy he was smiling, I sqeezed his hand moving closer to him laying my head agents his shoulder falling asleep not noticing the door opened quietly and it closed after a while.

...

It has been 4 days so far and Ienzo talks alot more and he really only smiles for me which makes me feel specail and he always sleeps with me, we hold hands only though.

Sue was sick today so I was walking alone to her house to give her a stuff animal Chocobo, she loves them so why not? but I didn't even get close to Sue's house when the Universe poped up, I screamed when one went at me turning around running to the Gardens but they still fallowed me so I kepted running pass the Garden up the two long steps to the Reacter, my legs felt like jello my legs are ready to callapse on me soon but I had to run away from the Universe. I gasp in horror when I couldn't run any further I had to jump but it's to high for me to jump. I turn around seeing them geting closer I step back but my feet touchs the edge, it suddenly charge at me I screamed losing my footing and fell backwards off the edge.

I closed my eyes waiting for to hit the ground but it never came, I opened my eyes to see a guy with the same armer piece as Aqua and Ven but in a different area of his body, he look at me but when he look at the Universe with a angry glare when they came down, he put me down on my feet, telling me to stay behind him so he could take care of the Universe. He tooked them out pretty fast with his weird Keyblade weapon, I ran over to him.

"Are you okay mister?" he went down on one knee smiling at me

"I'm alright...but I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine, my name is Destiny! wait, is your name Terra by any chance mister?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Your two friends Aqua and Ven were looking for you, they seemed worried about you."

"...I see, thank you for telling me Destiny, no I should take you back to a safe spot."

He stood up and started to walk to the Center of Radiant Garden, I grab a hold of his hand smiling big at him. After Terra drop me off at Sue's house he handed me the Stuff animal Chocobo I got for Sue, I huged him he huged me back telling me to take care and no more walking around alone. I walked inside of Sue's house to see Sue's mom, when I walk in her room I saw Isa and Lea, I handed Sue the chocobo and she loved it huging it to death.

After I got spending time with Isa, Lea and Sue I walked back home thanks to Isa and Lea they walked me back which was kind and sweet of them to do for me, I waved at them running inside opening dad's door to his office seeing he was busy talking to Evan ignoring him glaring at me I ran to daddy's side smiling brightly.

"Daddy, guess what happened! I met a new friend and he saved me from those creatures."

He looked alarmed when I told him I was attacked by the creatures, he picked me up on his lap

"Are you okay? they didn't hurt you sweety?"

"I'm okay daddy, Terra saved me he was kind enough to walk me to Sue's house, and Isa and Lea walked me back here."

"I'm so glad your alright, I don't know what I'll do if something happen to you my little one." he huged me, I huged him back

"I'm okay Daddy, oh yeah can me and Ienzo play again? I like him."

He laughed patting my head smiled at me "Of course my dear, Evan can you go get Ienzo for Destiny?"

He grumbled under his breath bowing some wlaking out from daddy's office after a while Ienzo came walking in, I jumped off daddy's lap and tackled Ienzo in a hug making daddy laugh. I grabed Ienzo's hand and drags him to my room and we played Chess for 2 hours till night time came we fell asleep on my bed holding hands, I was happy to be with Ienzo he was my light in the darkness he pushed those nightmares away and I'm greatful for what he has done even though he does not know what he is doing for me, I hope when we are older we will be together forever but I never knew that might not happen...or will it?

**XXxxXX**

Me: What will become of Destiny? will they always be together forever? or will something happen to distroy there bond? find out on the next chapter of "There Destiny" As you can tell I kinda redid this chapter...going ot work on the other two chapters. Now if you do not like? turn back around and find another story to read, ciao!


	2. Washed Ashore, Mattey

Me: This is chapter two, like before I do not own anything I just own Destiny and Sue, do not like? turn back around and find another story to read. Enjoy~

**XXxxXX**

The days went by fast and I end up geting sick some how so I was laying in my bed with my daddy kneeling beside my bed puting a cool wash cloth on my forhead standing up to work on some paper work, I heard my door open after daddy left to his office and Ienzo poked his head in seeing me, he walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over to my bedside grabing my hand.

"I over heard Evan said you were sick so I sneeked over... Are you okay Destiny...?"

"I'm fine Ienzo." I stop to cough with my free hand covering my mouth "Just have a small cold, daddy says I'll get better in two days so no worries Ienzo." I smiled

So Ienzo stayed by my bedside playing chess, sometimes he didn't come over cause Evan didn't like it that I was...making Ienzo disobayed him cause he comes to see me, I met the new guy that helps Evan he was called Xehanort, I don't like him one bet something about him seems off.

...

It has been three days and I got better, so me and Ienzo went outside to play. We went to The Fountain Court with the water, we played tag, it was really fun too! Ienzo is really smart for his age he helps me with problems for my paper daddy has me working on. I fell asleep one night with out Ienzo he always sleeps in my room but this night he never came so I end up having those horrorable dreams.

_Dream_

_I was standing in the center of Radiant Garden, looking around it was silent but suddenly there was screaming and I saw the weird small black things coming from the ground and pulling people in the black hole with it or taking there hearts? I was scared, no I was terrafied of those creatures. One of those small black creatures spoted me and went to the ground I was looking around freaked out wondering where it went, I screamed when I felt something was pulling me down and realized the small black creatures was pulling me down into the black hole._

_"Help! someone please help me!" I screamed out for someone to help, tears started to fall down my cheeks_

_I then heard Ienzo yelling my name and I saw him running to me with a scared look I reached out my hand out to him half way down the black hole but he never reached me...I was complatly inside the darkness floating into nothingness._

_End of Dream_

I sat up gasping for air, calming down with sweat coming down my forhead wiping them away with my sleeze geting up to find daddy but he wasn't in his office or his room, I frowned worried about the dream I had so I ran outside. Horror strucked me seeing some people not moving on the ground and those small black creatures appearing all over Radiant Garden. I tooked off running hoping I might find Sue, daddy, Isa or Lea and Ienzo, I was worried something happened to them. I stoped to look around, bad mistake on my part cause those black creatures noticed me and disappearing to the ground I steped back one knowing what is going to happen and before I could react I was being pulled down into that black hole, I was at my waist with tears falling down my cheeks screaming for help.

"Destiny!" I looked up to see Ienzo running to me with a scared look in his eye that wasn't covered from his hair

I reached my hand out while trying to keep myself from being pulled down

"I-Ienzo! please help me!"

When he reached me he grabed my hand and started to pull me out but no matter what he does I kepted sink depper into the black hole, and I knew he can't pull my out.

"It's no use Ienzo...you can't pull me out, please forget about saving me save yourself! It's to late to save me."

"N-no!" he shooked his head

I was about to tell him again to leave me behind but another black creature snucked under Ienzo and started to pull him down in the black hole too, I grab both his hands in mine we both held onto the others hand tightly never leting go. We both got sucked into the black hole I closed my eyes seeing a bright light and I blacked out.

...

"Is she okay?"

"Of course she isn't Sora! she must of drowned or something sense we found her half out of the water."

"Oh...hey I think she's coming too!"

I opened my eyes, my vision went to blurry to clear for a time to see two boys hovering over me, one boy had short silver hair while the other boy had brown spicky hair. I sat up with some help from the boys.

"Are you alright?"

"Sora! I told you she might not be okay! she probley lost her memories like Kairi did?"

"Oh, then I'll ask a different quistion." he smiled goofly "Do you remember anything?"

"Kinda..." I kepted my mouth closed about me being in another world, so I just pretended to forget

"Will, sense you can't remember do you know your name?"

I nodded "My name is Destiny...where am I by the way?"

I saw the boys blink looking at each other and they look back at me

"This Island is called Destiny Islands, it's kinda funny when your name is Destiny."

I giggled softly smiling "Yeah, oh um may I know your two names?"

"Oh, my name is Riku." the silver hair boy said pointing his thumb to his chest smiling big

"And my name is Sora!" he gave me his goofy smile

They helped me stand up and the both grab a hold of my hands on my left and right side

"Come on, we are about to see are other friend Kairi at the Papou tree."

They tooked me to a small little Island of a weird shape tree with star looking fruits hanging from the tree and I see a girl with short red hair with a white dress with light purple with it, Sora let go of my hand running to her Riku stayed beside me but he did let my other hand go to walk over so I fallowed behind him.

"Kairi! we found another girl at the beach, she can't remember anything just her name just like you."

I stand beside Riku facing the girl named Kairi she smiled at me which I knew right away we will be great friends in the future, after I intaduce myself to her and she did the same we talked next to the Papou tree, Sora was sitting on it, Riku was standing arms crossed while Kairi and me sit down with are legs dangling over the edge kicking are feet alittle talking about are likes or dislikes ect. It was very fun watching Sora and Riku racing but it was time they had to go home but that left me alone on the empty Island.

"Are you sure your going to be okay Destiny?" Kairi asked with concerne in her blue eyes

"I'm fine really Kairi."

"I don't want to leave you alone on the Island alone like this...I know! Sora your mother wouldn't mind if she stays with you and her?" Kairi looks at Sora giving him the 'look' daring him to say no to her

"Uhhhh...I think my mom wouldn't mind much, Destiny join me in my boat." I nodded sighing in defeat geting into Sora's boat with him

When me and Sora got to his home, he told his mom what had happen and she happily let me stay as long as I want I was so happy I huged her and then I huged Sora we all laughed, I stayed in the quest room.

~6 Years later~

I was turning 16 today, Sora's mom tooked care of me like I was her own daughter, actly she even told me she adopted me so now me and Sora are brother and sister but sense I was older then him so that makes me the big sister I usely tease him about it, it's so cute seeing him pout like that sometimes I would pinch his cheeks to make him embarrised infront of Kairi, I knew he had a crush on her sense I met them but Riku also likes her I think which sometimes they race to see if who will go out with Kairi.

I was by the Papou Tree enjoying the cool wind hiting my face when I heard footsteps, I turn around to see Riku

"Hi Riku!" I waved at him in the air smiling big, I walked over to him hands behind my back which Kairi rubbed off on me so I do the same thing she does mostly

"Hi Destiny, whats up?"

"Nothing much really, today's my birthday Riku."

He raised his eyebrow at me "But I thought you didn't remember anything but your name?"

I blinked "Oh, will I looked at the calander at home and then I remember my brithday."

"...I see, will then Happy Birthday Destiny."

I huged Riku, he huged back patting my head, you see Riku treats me as his sister aswill, Kairi is like a sister to me too I'm just happy to have a new family to enjoy my life with sense that day 6 years ago.

It was a normal day when me and Sora row to Destiny Islands to see Riku and Kairi are already there, Sora went to find Kairi, I went to the Papou Tree and thats when Riku came over like now we talked some intill Sora came over saying he wants to see if he can beat Riku, Sora and Riku uses toy wooden swords to fight. I steped back sitting on the Papou tree watching them hit each other with the wooden swords intill suprisenly Sora beat Riku this time, I claped.

"That was wonderful Sora, Riku!"

"Heh, yeah I'm kinda surprised Sora beat me, have you been practicing or something?" Riku asked Sora laughing

"Hey! it was thanks to Tidus, Wakka and Selphie that I finally beat you."

"I see, will you better go to Kairi Sora, she needs help with something."

I stayed there watching Riku and Sora walking away, I sighed looking up to the sky

"Hey Destiny!" I look over to see Sora and Riku waiting for me on the made bridge of wood waving at me "Come on!"

I smiled jumping off the Papou Tree running to them but not before pokeing Sora and running pass them with Sora running behind me yelling at me for poking him I laughed. Finally finding Kairi with a hand made simple raft with a small flag. Kairi hand Sora a paper list of what she needed, after Sora did get the stuff Kairi needed, Riku and Sora wanted to do the race but this time Riku said who ever wins gets to share a Papou Fruit with Kairi, Sora was shocked dumbstruck before Sora could say anything Kairi yelled out 'Go' Riku tooked off Sora recovered and tooked off after Riku.

"So Kairi...which one do you really like?" I gave her a sly look hands behind my back

"W-what?" she looked away knowing what I ment what I said "I do not know what your talking about Destiny..."

"You may fool others and yourself Kairi but I know you must atless like one of them? which one: Sora or Riku?"

Before Kairi was going to say the name which one she likes more Riku and Sora appeared infront of us

"It seems Sora won this time Riku."

He rolled his eyes at me, I went home when Sora stayed behind with Kairi. I was helping mom when Sora came home eating with us, I was in my room afterwards but I couldn't sleep so I sneeked to Sora's room opening it alittle poking my head into his room seeing Sora was laying back near his window.

"Hey, can I come in lil bro?" I teased at him

He was okay with it so I walked in closing the door behind me walking over lifting his legs up and sat down leting his legs lay on my lap.

"So...did you tell Kairi?"

He sat up confused look on his face "What do you mean sis?"

"Aww come on Sora! I know you have a thing for Kairi~ so did ya tell her or not?"

"...I...didn't tell her, we just talked about if there was other worlds like are out there..."

I frowned before I could say something to him he gasped seeing a storm over Destiny Islands he just opened his window and jumped out, I went after him to the Island running half way then those black creatures appeared, I steped back scared no...terrafied even.

"Destiny?"

"...T-those creatures..." tears fell down my cheeks "They...they distroy Sora, run!" I ran pass Sora the those creatures to the tree hideout to see Kairi, Sora came running after me holding his wooden sword but something was wrong with Kairi

When Kairi turned around with her eyes was like she had no soul or something, when she lift her hand out to Sora but this big wind blast pushed agents me and Sora making Kairi pushed to us, Sora tried to catch her but she went right through him! I was about to grab his hand when he got pushed back out of the tree hideout but I didn't? my eyes widen in disbelief what is happening again! I don't want to lose my family again!

I ran to the entrence when I felt someone grab me from behind covering my mouth, I heard the person chuckled

"And where do you think your going?" I struggled agents his grip intill he knocked me out

I was scared when I awoked something bad is going to happen or it has already did...I just have to believe everything is going to be fine...

**XXxxXX**

Me: It seems the Heartless likes to distroy lives ne? And who is the mystery person who grabed Destiny? What does the person want with her? find out the next time of "There Destiny" her new look is on my profile if you want to know what she looks like, ciao~


	3. Books can really get you killed

Me: This is chapter 3 people! oh and if you already notice I made Xion appear before then, so this is before Zexion leaves to Castle Oblivion, I did that for a reason, don't like? tough it's my story you can turn right back around and find another story, anyways I do not own anything I just own Destiny and any other OC's you might end up seeing in any chapters, Enjoy~

**XXxxXX**

Have you ever felt like you slept for so long? like you want to wake up so badly but something just forces you in the sleeping state? Thats how I'm feeling right now, I can hear just barely a voice...I thought I never wake up guess I was going to wake up, I don't even remember how I was sleeping in the first place.

...

I slowly opened my eyes but shut it from the brightness, I opened my eyes once again seeing I was laying in a bed with white covers, white pallows even the whole room was white! geeze the person that did this room must really like white alot. I sat up making the covers fall down to my lap then I pulled away the covers, swinging my legs over the bed touching the floor, before I could try to stand up I saw the door open and some guy with golden eyes walked in surprised I was awake and he walked over to me.

"It seems you are awake princess...do you reconize me?"

I frowned going through my memories but it just blank

"No...am I supposed to know you?"

I didn't realize when I looked down the guy had a smirk on his face, I looked back up to see him smile at me?

"You see, I'm actly your father Destiny. Something horrorable happened to you my dear."

I looked at him with a blank look on my face specaily when he starts to pat my head with a smirk, my heart was telling me he was lieing but I don't remember so I'll just go with him being my dad...for now intill I really remember. He grabed my hand pulling me up on my feet which I know was kinda bare and I was wearing a black dress with small belt went aross my small waist, there was another big thick belt with a silver metal heart that keeps it closed around my waist to my hip on my left side. But under the buttom of the black part it was pink, I was also wearing black garter socks that stop just in the middle of my thighs and I also have this cloth around my left wrist that acts like a bracelate thing.

"Come, They all must meet you my dear."

...

I just let him take me out of the room, even the hallways was white... My 'father' tooked me to a bigger double door inside was alot of those long chairs even up high ones and I saw people with black cloaks. When they all saw my father they looked at him, so he must be the leader of these people?

"I like all of you to meet someone...Destiny."

I looked at everyone who was looking at me that one blonde hair lady rolled her eyes looking away, but the only people that was smiling and welcoming were the boy with dirty spicky blonde hair, a shorter girl next to him has short black hair and the tall guy with flaming red hair waved at me while the other two smiled, I wanted to be nice smiling back at them and I decided to speak just to be nice.

"H-hi...it's nice to meet everyone..." I tilt my head thinking over what to say intill I was snapped out of my thoughts with a guy with long hair with a eye patch with his arm around my shoulder

"Hello, Sunny! Xigbar is my name." I blinked up at Xigbar specaily at what he called me

"Xigbar, stop scaring the poor girl with your face." the flaming red hair guy walked over smirking

"Hey, I am not scaring Sunny, huh Sunny?" he look down at me smiling

"Um...uh...no?" I look so confused

"Guys! stop confusing Destiny!" the two other people that smiled at me walked over and the dirty blonde spicky hair boy lictured Xigbar

"Oh, sorry Destiny. Names Axel A.x.e.l. got it memorized?"

"Same here Sunny. Will gotta go kiddies, time for some missions for me." he rubbed my head missing up my light brown hair which was long pass my shoulders, it was like someone styled it for me?

I shooked my head suddenly feeling sad snapping out of my thoughts to see a worried Axel and the two people

"S-sorry...Whats you two names?"

"Oh! my name is Xion, nice to meet you Destiny." I shooked her out stretch hand then I did the same with the boy

"Names Roxas, and just so you know Xigbar nicknamed you Sunny, like Xion he calls her Poppet and he calls me Kiddo or Tiger." I nodded smiling

My 'father' told the others that they can go back to what they were doing, Xion, Roxas and Axel asked if I want to join them, I nodded saying I don't mind they are nice people. Axel and Roxas was talking about there last mission while Xion tooked me to her room, which was of course white...whats with this place being all white? it's starting to give me a headache just looking at it, I guess I don't mind white but to much white hurts... Xion asked me about myself I thought really hard about myself but nothing hits me, I frowned.

"Actly when I woked up I don't remember anything Xion...but all I know so far is my name and that guy that seem like the leader told me he's my father..." I look up seeing Xion with a shocked look on her face

"Really? will you and Superior has the same eye color..." she hmm'ed

I looked around then back at Xion

"Um Xion...is there a mirror around here?"

"Oh! here, I found it in one of the worlds I went to with Roxas." she walked over to a desk and picked up a hand mirror? she walked back to me handing it over to me

I turned it around to see a girl with light brown hair with gold/yellow eyes with confusen in them, I slowly raised my other hand to my cheek making the reflecting in the mirror do the same.

"So...this is what I look...?" I turn my head sideways both sides looking at myself

I put the hand mirror on my lap when Roxas knocked and walked in smiling

"Hi girls! me and Axel are going to a mission."

Xion smiled at him nodded " 'Kay have fun Roxas, tell Axel to have fun aswill!"

Roxas said okay walking out of Xion's door waving at me saying bye, I waved back also saying have fun like Xion said even though I do not know what they do on those missions I keep hearing from them. When me and Xion went to The Gray Area, Xion told me thats where Saix gives all of them missions, anyways Xion tooked me over to a guy with some type of weird Guitar? and he had this cute Mullet going on for his hair. Xion taped him on his shoulder when we walked behind him where he was sitting on a couch.

"Oh, hey Xion!" he turn around smiling really big

"Demyx, remember Destiny?" Xion's hand held out and palm held up where I was standing I now just relized something...me and Xion are kinda the same height I believe?

I smiled at the guy "Hi."

"Hi Destiny, my name is Demyx I'm Number Nine, but you can call me Demyx."

I nodded " 'Kay...what are you doing Demyx?" I tilt my head sideways

"Oh I was playing my Sitar, want to hear?"

I was about to open my mouth to say go ahead but a mean looking guy with long blue hair and a scar of a X on his face walk over glaring at Demyx and set his glare on me and Xion.

"Fourteen you have a mission from the superior...and he also want you to take the girl as will...do not miss this up. Come to me when you are ready number fourteen...girl."

I clinch my fist together agents my chest really nervous specaily when he said I was going to go with Xion on this mission? what type of mission is it?

"Let's go then Destiny...I'll tell you what to do when we get there okay?" I nodded fallowing her to the guy that I found out while he was telling Xion are mission, his name was Saix he's number seven

When Xion got done talking to Saix she grabed my hand and a black portal appeared infront of us, I walked into it nervously. When we finally got out of the darkness portal that Xion told me was called, the place that I see I had to aww over it, all that ocean water.

"This world is called "Never Land" oh before I forget Saix gave this to me whenever you go on a mission you have to cover your face so we do not let people in other worlds know are faces ect. I hope it fits."

I tooked the black cloak puting it on, Xion walked forward helping me pull over the hood over my face but it doesn't cover my lips and chin, I thanked Xion.

"Come on, Saix said to deal with some Aerial Master's we have to kill as much as we can...can you fight Destiny better yet do you even have a weapon?" I shooked my head no making her frown and worry shine in her blue eyes "Oh...I know! why don't you stay behind me and watch my back if there's any heartless sneeking up on me tell me okay?"

" 'Kay...sorry for making you do all the work Xion...I just started and you have to do everything for me while I can't."

"No, It's okay really Destiny, thats what...friends are for right? Roxas and Axel told me friends protect each other, so I don't mind protecting a friend." she smiled with so much glow on her face

Me and Xion started running to the area where you can see a big boat, Xion told me Axel said that boat was actly a pirate ship with some pirate guy named Caption Hook with a funny looking guy that helps him named Smeeth, we finally find the Aerial Master's flying around there was about 10? maybe 16 there's to many to count, Xion brought out a key type of blade and charged at those Aerial Master's.

"...I wish I can help Xion some how instead of doing this...I want to fight beside her fighting those Aerial Master's too... Am I really that helpless?" I was close to tears but hold the tears back forcing myself not to cry, theres no time for me to act like a baby

I went to go find a good stick or rocks to throw at those Aerial Master's, I found a good size rock that fits my whole palm, I tossed the rock up catching it in my hand then aimed at one of the Aerial Master's trying to sneek up on Xion and it hit right on the dot, and I just made it angry so now some of them came after me really fast I dodged it but I wasn't fast enough so I end up geting cut on my right cheek with it's claws I yelped falling backwards on my butt.

"Destiny!"

I heard Xion yelling my name but I was so shocked geting scratch by the Aerial Master's I didn't see one charging at me at my left side, I snapped out of it turning my head left side to see it charging at me with it's claws raised up ready to strick, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but none came so I opened my eyes to see Xion with her keyblade in her hand standing at my left side.

Xion sighed making the keyblade disappeared turning around helping me up.

"Why did you do that Destiny? you could've been hurt worse or end up killed."

I look down in shame "I'm sorry Xion...I just wanted to help some how so Saix don't yell at you or anything..."

"...It's okay Destiny I'm not mad at you, thanks for doing that though thats very nice of you. Anyways we finished off the last Aerial Master's, let's go back maybe Axel and Roxas are at that Clock Tower today?"

I was about to ask her what she ment about the Clock Tower when this huge creature appeared larger then the Aerial Master.

"Oh no..." I look at Xion confused and worried "Thats a Artful Flyer...there pretty fast like the wind, Destiny can you stay so your safe?"

"B-but Xion...I want to help too, please?"

"I wish you can but you'll just get hurt with out no weapon and I hate to see a friend hurt, please stay." I kepted my mouth shut watching her run off with the keyblade in hand and attacking the Artful Flyer

Me and Xion came back to the Gray Area to see no one but me, Xion and Saix not looking to happy when he walked up to us.

"Number Fourteen...leave us, I need to talk with the girl alone." he glared at Xion which in glaring at him

"No, me and Destiny are going to go rest after the mission."

"I believe I said leave us fourteen."

I grab Xion's arm softly "It's okay Xion...I'll meet you in your room."

Xion frowns but walks out of the Gray Area

"I know I cannot punish you cause the Superior does not want you hurt for some odd reason but next time you will do a solo mission girl and you will not fail the next one."

I walked away from the gray Area to find Xion's room when I bumped into someone falling on my butt, why must I land on my poor butt? I looked forward to see the person I ran into and it was a boy with silver/grayish hair that covers his right eyes and some of his side of his face, I snapped out of it standing up quickly helping him up aswill picking up the books he droped when bumbing into me.

"I'm sorry, you are not hurt are you?"

He shook his head "No..." I blinked when he just walked in the duration where I was I think?

I decided to jog after him I thought I lost him but when I found a double door opening it a crack to see books everywhere! shelfs full of many books. I walk in closing the double door behind me seeing the boy reading a book on a couch, I walked over sitting down on the couch next to him surprising him making him look up next to him to see me. I smiled at him.

"Sorry I startled you umm..." I blink realizing I didn't know his name

"...Zexion, I'm Number Six."

I smiled brightly "It's nice to meet you Zexion! my name is Destiny, I hope I'm not annoying you while you read?"

He look at me with a blank look for a while then shacking his head no making me happy

"Good! cause I'm going to spend my time with you intill Xion finds me." I giggled feeling rebellious, Zexion raised his eyebrow at me shacking his head and went back to reading his book that was in his hands

I was carious what he was reading looking at the title and It talk about something called "Phobias" so I scoot closer to him not noticing he was watching me from the corner of his eye, I lean half my body closer to his shoulder so I can read it aswill. It was interesting really but it got boring after an hour just sitting on the couch so I stood up walk to one of the rolls of book shelfs finding a ladder that is connected to the shelf climbing up all the way to the top trying to find a good book that I wanted to read for a while, I didn't know the double doors opened I ignored it trying to find the right book.

...

**Normal POV**

"Hey Zexion! have you seen Destiny? Xion is looking for her."

"...She was sitting down next to me just not to long ago...?"

"Really? hmm."

Before they could think even more there was a yelp and books falling, Both Zexion and Demyx walk over to the sound to see Destiny buried half way in the books that fell off the shelf. Demyx bend down on his knees geting the books off Destiny then helping her up on her feet.

"Thanks Demyx! I guess I should be more careful." she rub behind her head smiling sheepishly

"You should, those books would have suffercate you!" she blinked at him

"Sorry Demy, I'll be more careful next time I decide to climb something."

"Demyx...didn't you tell me you were looking for Destiny for Xion?"

He realize what Zexion said was right "Yeah! come on Destiny, Xion was looking for you when you never came back to your room."

Before Destiny can tell him she wanted to spend more time with Zexion Demyx grabs her hand and takes off leaving behind the Cloaked Schemer to wonder about the girl she really was interesting to him always "Smiling" at him and others.

**Destiny's POV**

When Demyx drag me away from Zexion I mentely pouted, I wanted to spend more time with Zexion he seemed lonely and I could shack this feeling I knew him...I shook that thought behind my mind to see Demyx drag me into a room to see Axel, Roxas, and Xion in the room talking but stop to see Demyx smiling brightly with my beside me.

"I found her guys! she was with Zexy in that libary of his."

"Destiny!" Xion run over to me huging me holding me arm length after huging me "Did Siax hurt you?"

I shooked my head no "Nope, he just warned me that if I slack off again he will punish me." _I can't tell her or the others, I hate to worry them over somethign that isn't worth it _I thought to my self

"Thats good, were about to talk about what we did on are missions, want to join Demyx?" Xion look at Demyx who smile really big marrily walk over near the others sitting down on the floor next to were Axel was standing leaning his back agents the wall arms crossed

"I guess that is a yes?" both me and Xion giggled hands covering are mouth

I went over next to Demyx sitting down next to him hearing Roxas and Axel's mission was, they even told me Xion joined there ranks not to long ago which means we both were new in a way but she came like three days before I woked up. Axel told us him and some other members will be at Castle Oblivion he named them off and I frowned when he said Zexion's name, I know! when morning comes before that Solo mission starts I want to see him before he leaves so I was in my empty white room alone thinking what I should do about the weapon problem, I fell asleep after a while hoping I will stop Zexion before he leaves so I can tell him be careful at Castle Oblivion.

**XXxxXX**

Me: Wow, she finally met Zexion, Ienzo's Nobody will she remember him in time before he dies at Castle Oblivion? you just have to keep reading on kiddies~...Okay thats it! Xigbar!

Xigbar: _walks over arms cross_ you ringed chicky?

Me: _looks at him blankly _Stop being around me so much...I'm ending up saying things you would say...stupid pirate.

Xigbar: Aww that hurts chicky, if I had a heart my heart would be brocken at your words.

Me:...review, if not each day I will bury mister Pirate over here with books from Zexion's Libary...starting now! _pulls a hidden lever on teh wall and 30 books fell on Xibar making him yell out knocked out_ So you people better hurry...or this pirate wont see the light of day...okay that was a stupid pun...ciao! _runs off_


	4. Agrabah

Me: This is chapter 4, I do not own anything, I just own Destiny or any other OC's you might see through out the chapters. I had fun working on this chapter tooked me two/three days to finish this chapter _smiles _so enjoy~

**XXxxXX**

I was up before anyone was cause the hallways and places were empty so I sat down in The Gray Area waited for a while, I didn't like to wait so I walked to find Zexion's room finally found it after an half hour, it showed the number six on the door. I knocked on it, it was silent in the room intill the door was opened to see a confused Zexion.

"You, why are you doing here?"

"Oh, um Axel said him, you, and some other people are going to Castle Oblivion. I wanted to say: be careful and kick some butt." I said smiling brightly

He stared at me blankly "You woked up early...to tell me to...be careful?" he frowned

I nodded bobing my head up and down happily, he sighed with his hand on his forhead shacking his head moving aside leting me inside his room which I gladly walked in, he closed his door behind me while I look around his room in aw how many books he has in his room even though it's not as much books he had in his libary though kinda like half of them. I turn around facing Zexion who was staring at me like he was trying to figure me out.

"You have a nice room Zexion, way better room then mine." I pouted "My room is all dull only white bed and walls...I wonder if I ask Roxas and Xion I can go get some things for my room!" my eyes sparkled when I thought of what I can get for my room

"It's not that easy..."

"Huh? why?" I frowned down hearted

"Saix is the person to go to if your going to other worlds just like going on a mission..."

My shoulders slump down sadly "I can't go to him...last time I talked with him was when he warned me not to slack off. That jerk needs a hug, thankfuly I'm not the one going to do that."

I saw Zexion crack a smile on his lips making me happy, I actly saw him smile yay~ but it went away just as fast I pouted mentely

"I should be on my way...do not get into trouble, specaily if your around Number Nine."

"Aww, don't say that~ Demy does try not to get into trouble. Anyways good luck Zexion...be safe."

I walked out of his room to The Gray Area so I can wait for Saix and get done with the Solo Mission he has for me, I wonder what I have to do? I'm really nervous cause I have a feeling Saix is going to give me a difficult one. After another hour waiting thinking over what type of mission Saix is going to give me he finally showed up walking over to me with his stone cold eyes...creepy.

"This Solo Mission you will do isn't going to be easy girl. What you must do is go to Agrabah and figure out why the Heartless is acting up."

"...? Why are they acting up?"

"...It means there's more of them then usual." he glared at me with his cold stone eyes which made me shrink away from him "And I do not want failer this time girl. Fail this Solo Mission...I will have to punish you."

I nodded afraid to speak back to him, then I realize I have to ask him if he can open a darkness portal for me when I heard Axel's voice from behind me, I turned around seeing him with his arms crossed glaring at Saix while talking to him.

"You know Saix, your being a dick to Destiny specaily when she can't even summon a weapon like us or did you forget? so it'll be safer if she had someone who can summon a weapon to complate her mission you give to her."

I look at Saix really nervous when his cold stone eyes gotten colder glaring at Axel

"You have no say in this Eighteen. She will have do this mission you like it or not." he waved his hand and the Darkness Portal appeared beside him he looks right at him glaring at me again making me flinch alittle "You go now, you better not fail."

I nodded afraid to make him angry, I was about to take a step forward to it, I felt a hand grabed my arm turn my head around some to see Axel still glaring at Saix.

"Destiny isn't going alone Saix if you like it or not." he used his own words agents him! wow he's good

"Eighteen you fool! you would defend this...girl?"

"Yep, I guess that makes me a fool."

"...Shouldn't you be at Castle Oblivion Eighteen."

"I am, but I heard you say those things to Destiny so I steped in. You should go ahead Destiny, stay safe and be careful 'kay kiddo?"

I smiled softly nodding my head at him, he winked disappearing in his Darkness Portal. I jumped alittle when Saix yelled at me to go in the Darness Portal so I ran through it in a hurry, I didn't want Saix's wrath thats for sure.

...

I appeared in a sandy hot place, must of been Agrabah. I tooked off the cloak puting it somewhere no one would find, I put my cloak in one of the pots, I walked around to see if I find any of those Heartless creatures...I then just realize what does these Heartless creatures look like? yep I'm doomed Saix is going to punish me alright. My shoulders slump down sadly walking over to a wall sat down huging my legs to my chest thinking of what Saix would do intill a animal sound? so I look forward to see a Monkay with a weird looking hat on it's head he was running from a older man yelling at him for stealing? The monkay ran over to me hiding behind my head.

"You! give me that monkay thief!" he pointed a bread thing at my face

I stood up with the monkay still behind me head hiding from the older man

"What did the monkay steal sir?"

"A apple, the sweetist of Agrabah. But this monkay thief stoled my last bunch!"

I cheak my pouch I had on me to see I had something to pay for the apples for the monkay and I did, so I put half of my munny into the older man's hands smiling.

"That should cover all the apples these monkay stoled from you, but may I have three apples though? I'll give you extra?"

"Hmmm...Of course my dear, come with me." he pocketed the munny I gave him after I gave him little more to a stand that must of been his sense the food was on it some smashed "Here you go."

He hand me a sack that had the apples but he gave me more then I wanted, he just said it was thanks for the munny so I walked off then the monkay stand on my shoulder. I giggled handing him an apple and he grabed it jumping on the ground then he happily chewed on it.

"You poor than, you must of been so hungry you had to steal food huh?" the monkay nodded while chewing on the apple "You shouldn't steal 'kay? here." bends down gaving the monkay some of my munny "I think you belong to someone that cares and can use these, can you give it to your friend so both of you can get some food, I hate to see people starve it's not right. Will take care little monkay I have a mission to complate."

I stood up happily walk away to other area's to see if I see these Heartless Saix told me to take down but no such luck intill I got close to the Palace thats when these small creatures appeared all over the front Palace! holy moly so many. I used alot of things to see if it'll damage them but nothing works! I kepted running from there claws when they jump in the air at me I rolled on the sandy ground standing back up fast and kepted dodging. If only I had a weapon that can hurt them.

**"But you can Princess, you wield the most purest weapon, it'll appear for you."**

I almost triped when I heard the voice but I got my balance skided to a halt facing all the Heartless who was advancing to me, I tried to focus but it was hard with the creatures coming at me.

**"You must be calm Princess, it will appear."**

"B-but I'm scared..."

**"Stay calm and it will appear."**

The voice stoped so I tried again but calmer this time, I felt warmth in my chest then it went to my right hand. I felt something metal and heavy some in my hand when I look down I see a key blade thing in my hand? It's white with a weird shape, the handle has white wings and the chain that was dangling from it, it was a sun shape chain. I didn't have much time left cause those Heartess creatures charged at me, I swinged my weapon at them none stop, I can't have any breaks! I want to show Saix I can complate a mission with no one's help all the time.

...

It felt like hours specaily in the hot sun that was hitting my body, I stoped breathing heavily, seeing how many more I have to take down only 10 more, I started attack the rest. After I finally tooked out the rest I collapses to the ground trying to breath but it was so hot...

...

**Normal POV**

A young lad was walking the hot sandy place of Agrabah when his good buddie Abu went on his shoulder with an half eaten apple.

"What do you have there Abu? did you go and steal the apple again?"

The monkay Abu shooked his head defending himself. Abu handed the young lad munny surprising him

"Abu, don't tell me you went and stoled someone's munny again?" Abu jumped off his shoulder jumping up and down "You didn't? Then how did you get it is the quistion..."

Abu went a bet far to were the nice young girl gave him the munny, the young lad shrugged his shoulders walking after his buddie intill they got to the Palace and what shocked him was a young girl was laying down in the sun. He ran over to the girl pushing her to her back to see she was sweating and he felt for her pulse just barely so he picked the young girl up in his arms running to the Palace knowing the Princess he loves would help this young girl.

...

**Jasmine's POV**

I was in my room brushing my long jet black hair with Raja when my door opened what I saw I gasped standing up not bothering to braid my hair back running over to Aladdin who was carrying a young girl in his arms.

"Put her on my bed! I'll go get the cloths for her face." I went to do that geting a small bowl puting cold water in it puting a cloth in it ringing it but not to much

I went over to my bed where the girl was breathing heavly, I put the cold wet cloth on her forhead the poor girl was burning up with a fever.

"How bad is it Jasmine?"

I look at Aladdin smiling softly at him "You found her just in time Aladdin."

He sighed floped down on the floor leaning his back agents the wall

"Thats good, when Abu made me fallow him infront of the Palace when I ask him where he got the munny from and he tooked me and I found that girl laying on the sandy ground. That was scary."

I stood up walking over to Aladdin bend down "It's okay Aladdin, you saved her just in time. I'll take care of her and tell father what happened and he'll help the girl back to health."

"Your right Jasmine, your the best."

I giggled softly standing up "Thanks Aladdin, but you and Abu can stay over for the girl to wake up. You should get some rest aswill, oh and Abu and you can eat dinner with me and father soon if you like."

"Sure! I can't wait."

**Destiny's POV**

I heard shuffling and I felt something wet hitting my face so I opened my eyes to see a tiger? It tooked me a while to realize a tiger was licking my face, I screamed backing away on a bed I was laying on the tiger just tilts his head sideways at me I didn't care it's tiger! I looked up to the door to see two people running in the room.

"Raja! don't go scaring the poor girl to death." the pretty girl lictured the tiger?

I looked at them dumbfounded, is that tiger her pet or something? weird.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I blinked look to the guy that was with the lady and...wait thats the monkay! when the monkay saw me he jumped off the guy's shoulder and went over to me, I smiled down at him.

"Hello little guy, did you use that munny wisely?"

The monkay nodded pointing at the guy who look at him confused then he look at me realizing something?

"Your the person who gave Abu the munny!"

"Oh! so this monkay belongs to you? I'm glad now you and him can eat something good for once, it's not much but I gave him half my munny." I smiled brightly at him

"Thanks! by the way names Aladdin and this is Princess Jasmine and this is the Palace your in and Jasmine's room oh and the tiger that scared you is Raja, Jasmine's friend he wont harm you he's really gentle."

I stare at the tiger I mean Raja and he was sitting down staring back at me, I scoot across the bed put my legs over the bed edge to touch the floor reach my hand out to Raja who stood up walking over to him intill he put his head under my hand. My eyes brighten feeling his fur, it was so soft.

"It seems Raja has made a new friend." Jasmine giggled

"Oh, before I forget I'm feeling alittle better. I think I should leave though, I was here site seeing, my friends will get worried sick if I don't go back home, thanks so much for taking care of me though." I smiled at them while standing up hands clasp together agents my chest

"...Alright, but you be careful." I nodded

"Whats your name before you leave."

"Oh! how rude of me, my name is Destiny."

After I intaduced myself they walked me outside of the Palace, when I waved at them walking into the town looking around wondering how in the world I'm supposed to get back? Then something happened I was covered by pure white light disappearing not know where I was going.

**At The World That Never Was**

"...Then what in blazes did happen?"

"Don't look at me, man! I just found out minutes ago."

Roxas walks over to Xigbar

"Is everything okay?"

"Okay? As if. Word has it at least one of the folks we sent to Castle Oblivion has been terminated."

"Terminated? But that means..." he didn't get to finish when Saix walk over

"Roxas, your mission. Go with Xigbar to Agrabah."

"Is it true about Castle Oblivion?"

"That's no concern of yours."

"But what about Axel?" Roxas asked worried for his friend

"Who knows. Perhaps he is among the lost."

"But..." Roxas look down sadly

"No buts. There's work to be done. Get yourself ready." Xigbar told Roxas

Before anyone can reat after Xigbar talked a light was above them and something came out from it falling on Demyx near them, but it was someone, it was Destiny.

"Ow..."

**Destiny's POV**

I landed on Demyx knowing that cause I heard his voice. I stood up fixing my hair then I help Demyx stand.

"Sorry about that Demyx."

"It's okay Destiny, but how did you do that appearing out of thin air?"

I shrugged "I don't know myself, that reminds me hold on sec Demy." I walk over to Saix, Xigbar, and Roxas "Saix I finish the mission you assigned me..."

"...It seems you have, good work." I can tell he wasn't happy that I complated my mission succesfuly

I happily walked over to Xion who smiled at me

"I was worried there for a minute, I was about to go find you myself."

I blinked "How long was I gone?" I frowned

"Four hours..."

My eyes widden at what she said "Four hours? did anything happen?"

She shrugged "Maybe you should go ask Demyx or Xaldin, they probley know."

I nodded saying bye walking over to Demyx

"Hi Demy!"

"Hey Destiny, whats up?"

"Did anything happen when I was away on a mission?"

"Oh...will one of them were terminated at Castle Oblivion, we don't know who though...sorry." I smiled weakly at him saying it was okay

I walked to my room closing the door behind me crawl on my bed falling asleep hoping the one person terminated wasn't Axel or Zexion.

**XXxxXX**

Me: It seems Destiny finally can use a weapon, a Keyblade mostly. What will happen the next day? find out on the next chapter of "There Destiny"! oh and it has been another day so more books to cover Xigbar! _Pulls another lever and more books falls on poor Xigbar _butter hurry~ I don't he can last...sorry if I'm being evil or just mean but I feel like it and I thought it was funny so nyah ciao~!


	5. Punishment, new friend, Castle Oblivion

Me: This is chapter 5 of Their Destiny, sorry for the long, long wait. hope you enjoy it, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Destiny, oh and Kyrie belongs to K-chanLovesAnimeXD, I hope I got Kyrie right K-chan if not I'm so sorry! it's not good but I'm doing my best. Anyways if anyone doesn't like it? tough you just have to turn back around and find another story to read. Enjoy!

...

I was in alot of pain, I can't even move my finger's I can also taste blood in my mouth too. My vision went in and out hearing his cold voice say.

"Maybe next time you would think twice in sneaking into a world with out me finding out...pathetic girl."

That's the last thing I heard before letting the darkness consume my vision but not before hearing someone calling me name in worry.

I can't believe I was caught...all I wanted to do was get stuff for my room to make it less dull and empty. The only good part of it I met a new friend even though she couldn't speak or remember anything from her life, only her name that she found in her backpack.

**Five hours ago, Destiny's POV**

I went to find Demyx's door finding it and I knocked on it until he opened the door to see me

"Oh, hi Destiny!"

"Hi! um I need your help Demy."

"Sure! come right in."

I walked into his room so he can close his door behind me

"So what do you need help with?"

"Will...I need to go to Twilight Town to get some stuff for my room, you know brighten it up some."

"But shouldn't you go ask Saix about going?"

"...If I go ask him he wont let me Demy, and I really want to do something about the dullness in my room it's also empty in there just a bed in my room."

"I guess I can help you."

"Yay~ thanks Demy! oh if you think I should come back you can come and get me."

Demyx nodded, he opened the darkness portal for me I ran through it.

...

I appeared in Twilight Town looking at all the stores but the one I needed was closed, I was about to turn back around and wait for Demyx to get me, but before that I saw something white from the corner of my eye to see a young girl with white hair and she was carrying a backpack on her back. I fallowed her all the way to the Station I decided to show myself to her, I walked over calling out "Hey!" she turned around surprised to see me.

I stop right in front of her smiling kindly

"Are you knew around here?"

"..." I tilt my head when she opened her mouth but closed it with a sad look on her face

"Do you talk?"

She shook her head sadly making me frown, I grab her wrist which surprised her and started dragging her to the closest store that was still opened asking the guy behind the counter if he had a notebook and a pen or pencil, thankfully he had all three so I took out my munny handed him 300. I handed the girl the notebook, pen, and the pencil. She opened the notebook and started writing in it with the pencil first, when she finished writing in it she handed it to me and it said:

**"Hi, thank you for buying these stuff for me."**

I smiled brightly at her "It's no problem, whats your name by the way?" I handed her the notebook back so she can write in it and hands it back to me

**"I do not know...but I did find a name in my backpack, Kyrie, I think is my name but I don't know for sure. Whats your name?"**

"Will then, I'll call you Kyrie then. And my name is Destiny, I'm waiting for my friend but want to hang out with me?"

She nodded smiling gently, we walked around talking will more like me but Kyrie talk through the notebook so I enjoyed her presence it was fun talking to another girl even though I have Xion but Kyrie is a okay person. She even told me by writing it down in her new notebook she couldn't remember anything it was all a blank so, I told her we will find her memory. We stop at the Station area when are fun went wrong, a darkness portal appeared I was hoping it was Demyx...but it was Saix who wasn't to happy, he was really angry and he was glaring at me with his cold eyes.

"Girl...you came to Twilight Town with out my permisson, you will be punish for this."

Saix walked over to me grabbing my arm tightly hurting me and started to drag me to the darkness portal, I look behind me to see Kyrie running over to me but I shook my head making her frown, I smiled weakly at her waved my free hand at her before I was dragged into the darkness portal and I was back at The World That Never Was and at a area I never seen before, I was tossed forward to the floor hard, Saix is so harsh.

"For sneaking out I have to punish you...after you have a mission straight from the Superior himself." he brought out his weapon and hit me with it I yelped out in pain hitting the floor again

He kept doing that until raged fulled me, I stood up weakly glaring at Saix I squeeze my right hand tightly then opening my right hand when a light appeared it went away after a while to show a white Keyblade I used once before at Agrabah, Saix looked surprised for a minute and turned back to glaring at me, he charged at me but I jumped over him bringing out my right feet kicking his back making him angry.

"You stupid girl! take your punishment."

I landed on my feet facing him glaring at him

"No! I will not let you, you should be the one who should be punished!" I pointed my Keyblade at him, I heard a growl coming from him

I kept dodging his attacks, but I got tired from all that beaten he did before finally caught up to me, I trying to catch my breath which was shaky. I let go of my Keyblade letting it hit the floor with the sound echoing on the walls it disappeared in the white light, I fell down to my knees then my stomach.

~Present time~

I felt pain all over my body, I groan when I open my eyes to see a white ceiling of course. I sat up slowly to see I was in my room which still looks dull and empty... My door opened and Demyx walk in seeing me up and awake he smiled big ran over to my bed side.

"Destiny! I'm so happy your awake, when Saix found out you sneak out to Twilight Town I tried finding you but when I did Saix appeared and dragged you back and when he punished you I dragged you to your room as fast as I can and told Xigbar, he took care of your wounds Saix gave you, I'm not that good with healing but Xigbar was good at it then me."

I smiled at him "Thanks Demy...I better go find Saix and see what mission I had to do for the Superior."

Demyx frowned "I don't think you should Destiny...after that beaten your body is still weak."

I pat his shoulder "Don't worry about me Demy, I have to be stronge..."

He nodded defeated helping me stand up, I walked to the Gray Area walk over to Saix who scuffed telling me I was supposed to help the others at Castle Oblivion and fight agents the young boy named Sora.

"He is your target girl. If you cannot do that...then you are no use to the Superior."

He made the darkness portal, I walked through it appearing in some room I jumped hearing a voice calling my name from behind me so I turned around to see Axel looking at me with a raise eyebrow arms crossed to his chest.

"Destiny, why are you here?" he walks over to me frowning

"W-will Saix said I had a mission here at Castle Oblivion, and my target is some boy name Sora..."

"...I see, will here." he brought out some weird card that had my face on it with a number 3 on it

I took it while smiling at him thanking him, I took off to find the boy named Sora. I went through a door to a white room when the other door across from were I was opened showing a boy with light brown spiky hair, a duck, and a dog? walk to the middle of the room stopping to see me making them take out there weapons the boy had a Keyblade just like me but a normal looking Keyblade.

"Who are you?!" the boy glared at me making me frown some odd reason

Thankfully I had my hood over my face, I wanted to run over to him and hug him but my chest started ached so I put my hand over where my heart is trying to stop this overwhelming sadness in my heart when I look into this boy Sora's eyes. Sora stood up straight letting his keyblade hang from his hand on his side frowning confused.

"Hey...are you alright?"

"Sora! there are enemy not a friend."

"But, Donald! something seems wrong with the person over there...maybe the person doesn't want to fight us but is forced to fight agents us! someone must be controlling this person."

"Garwsh, I agree with Sora, Donald. Let's ask before we do any fighting."

I watch as the boy Sora walk over making his Keyblade disappear from his hand when he walk over to me but not to close to touch me, I was hunch over still holding my chest breathing deeply it's getting to much for my body to handle! who ever this boy Sora is, is making my heart ache so. I made my keyblade appear swinging it at Sora who jumped back making his Keyblade appear in his hand again.

"Hey! why did you do that for?! I just wanted to know if your okay..."

"..." I got in my stance when I walk to the middle facing him and his friends

I fought agents Sora while using cards, I actually was winning but I kept wanting to be stronger to actually tell all my friends back there to be proud of me. When I was close to beating Sora he surprised me by striking me from behind when I wasn't paying attention, I yelled out in pain falling to my knees catching my breath watching as Sora stand in front of me with no Keyblade in hand.

"Who are you?!"

I gasp sitting up slightly off the floor sweat rolling off my forehead, It hurt so much... I felt a hand pull on my hood knowing the boy named Sora pulled my hood off showing my light brown hair I looked up staring into wide eyed blue eyes staring right into my gold/yellow eyes.

"Destiny?"

"Do you know her Sora?"

"Yes...If I remember right, she's my sister. Destiny what are you doing here for? why are you trying to attack us?"

I was so confused, how is this boy my brother? I was about to open my mouth when a Chakrams came flying between me and Sora making him jump backwards, it was Axel he was standing in front of me.

"Destiny run while you can, I'll hold Sora back, Zexion should be waiting for you." I was looking back to Sora and Axel I wanted to run to Sora but I stood up and ran back through the door running to a white room seeing Zexion reading a book

"Zexion!" I smiled but he was surprised to see me

He frowned sitting down the book standing up "Why are you here Destiny?"

"The Superior gave me the mission with you and the others here...I fought agents Sora but I lost, Axel came to my rescue told me to go to you. Superior well not be happy with me...I lost and whats worse I'm still alive." I hanged my head in shame

I look back up feeling a hand touch my arm Zexion was close to me narrowing his eyes at me, whoa! he's actually showing some emotion instead of blankness it made my heart flutter like a butterfly.

"Don't say that! I'm just glad you ARE alive...but I wish you shouldn't be here it's dangerous for you, I know you can protect yourself but I think you should be with Namine for now is that okay?"

I nodded letting him take me to a room all white and one girl with blonde hair sat on a chair with a sketch book, I watched Zexion walk out hoping he well be all right.

...

Me: Wow, it seem Superior has something up his sleeve making Destiny go to Castle Oblivion? well Zexion be safe or well he die? you just have to find out on the next chapter~ sorry if Zexion is a little out of character but it's all part of the story so...deal with it please?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait to the people who faved or reviewed this story, I might end up deleting this story...maybe not. I'm out of ideas here and might do a newer version of this but about the Birth by Sleep one, Anyways I do not own anything I just own Destiny, and any other oc's you see, Enjoy~

...

Their Destiny: Chapter 6

...

I was being restless now, pacing back and forward hoping Zexion is going to be all right, It's been 6 hours since Zexion left to go back to do his job. I don't know why but he seem so familiar to me...I never want him to leave me again but yet, something is making me not remember why can't I remember anything? And why did that boy name Sora know me? Wait...he said I was his sister, I have to see him to ask him if it's true!

"Destiny...?"

I stop walking to the door to turn back around to see Namine was looking at me with worry in her blue eye's that reminds me of someone else.

"...I have to find Sora again, and to find out if he really is my brother or not...please Namine, I'll come back after I get my answer's from him."

Namine was quiet for one minute smiling "...All right, I'll go with you then...I need to tell him the truth."

I nodded and we both sneaked out from the white room to look for Sora. Me and Namine stopped in a room, she told me Sora will be showing up looking for her since she met him some other times, she told me Axel let her sneak out of that boring and dull room.

"I wonder...if he'll remember me." I voiced my own thoughts, I was worried Namine told me she made fake memories

"...I think Sora will remember if he see's your face again."

I nodded, I was about to ask her something about Zexion but a voice yelled out Namine's name making me turn around to see Sora, Namine didn't turn around probably feels guilty for making him have fake memories. Sora ran over to us not noticing me yet but I let him and Namine talk first.

"It isn't you. The person most special to me- It's not you... Right?"

"No. The girl you really care about... The one who was always with you..." Namine turn around with such sad eyes "It's not me. It's her."

"But then who...who is she? Cuz I can't...think of her name." I put my hand on her arm smiling at her to make her feel little happy but it didn't really work much "If she's so special to me, then why can't I remember?"

"Because I went into your memories and-" right before Namine could tell Sora a voice yelled out making Namine stop talking

"Let ME explain this." a guy with a weird outfit holding a sword, with short silver hair, he looks familiar to me as will "Plain and simple." he walked pass me and Namine, I grab her hand to comfort her cuz she was afraid they were going to fight each other most likely to kill each other "Your memory is a train wreck. You're not the one who's meant to protect Namine. It's supposed to be me!"

I pulled Namine back so she wouldn't get hurt while that guy and Sora fight each other, when Sora beat him all hell broke loose. Riku (I caught his name when Sora called out his name when he beat him) he blast Sora back, Namine called out Sora's name when that happened and so did I, I don't know why but I was scared to lose him...maybe I really am his sister.

"Riku..."

"Looks like I win..." Namine push my hand away stepped forward

"Riku, stop!"

My eyes widen when Riku lift his sword up "You are through!" I was about to stop Riku but Namine yelled

"I said STOP!" the weirdest thing Riku just stopped and fell down to the floor like some puppet

"Riku...? Riku! RIKU!" Sora look at Namine really upset "What did you do? What did you do to him?"

I step in front of Namine cause he was being mean to her, she didn't mean to. Can't he see she did it so she can save him? I gasp silently in my head when Larxene appeared beside us fearing the worse, if she knows me and Namine were here then he knows we sneak out from the room.

"Broke his heart. I'd say more like she smashed it, really." I hate her more then Saix their both mean and don't care about other's

"Smashed...his heart?!" he stood back on his feet "Then...what's gonna... What's gonna happen to Riku?" I felt bad for Sora I wish I can go to him and comfort him but he thinks of me as his enemy

Larxene started to laugh I hated so much, telling Sora riddles then telling him that Riku on the floor was just a fake, a toy. I growled at her when she tried to get near Namine since I was standing in front of Namine protecting her from her, she wasn't to happy about that and grab my neck and toss me to Sora who caught me out of surprise, I quickly told him I wasn't here to hurt him. He set me back on my feet glaring at Larxene when she grab Namine's chin.

"Oh, so cute...but behind this little face, you do awful things."

"Only because you make her, you bitch!" I couldn't stand her, she can't say awful things to her like that

"You butter be quiet, or do you really want me to destroy you?" I growled under my breath glaring at her

I didn't like to listen to her talk but I had to, some reason something didn't feel right. I snapped out of it when Larxene just smacked Namine for stopping her from walking any closer to Sora and me, I charged at her bringing out my white keyblade swing it down at her but she quickly moved out of the way then kicking me to the other side. That was a bad idea, I shouldn't have charged in I should of thought of something, I forgot she was lightning fast.

...

After Sora beat Larxene which I was happy she disappeared for good, she was a thorn in my side. I stayed back letting Namine tell Sora and his friend's the reason and the truth, Sora and his friends were about to leave, I look at Namine who gave me the smile telling me to go ask him so I called his name making him stop to turn around and face me with a confuse look.

"Yes?"

"...I...will, I want to apologize to you for attacking you that one time before..."

"...Oh yeah! why did you attack me for?"

"I just...I'm just like you Sora, I don't remember anything but you did call me your sister...am I really your sister?"

He put his hand behind his brown spiky hair in thought "I think so, I have a feeling we were very close like brother and sister... You should stay with Namine and Riku all right?" I smiled happily nodding to him running back to Namine all happy

"Did you hear that Namine? Sora's my brother! I'm so happy I actually have a family...but wait." I stopped being happy frowning "Xemnes told me he was my father, was he just lying to me?"

"Destiny...I don't think you should trust his words."

We both stay silent for a while until Namine disappeared leaving me along with the fake Riku, I didn't want to leave him alone but Namine is my friend. I ran through the door and some reason the 5th door I went into showed a different Riku, and...Zexion?

"Zexion?!"

Zexion was surprise to see me same with the Riku, he must be the real Riku.

"Destiny...? I thought your heart was taken when the heartless came and attacked Destiny Island."

"What?" I tried really hard to remember but it just cause me pain in my head "How do you know me...? a-are you Sora's friend?" I put my hand on my temple sweat rolling down my temple from the pain

"Don't tell me you forgotten me, it's me Riku I would always tease you about finding some guy getting married and have kids. You would kick me into the water saying I was a none romantic guy and I would never find the right girl with the way I act... Now do you remember?"

I stood still when he walk over to me, I didn't feel scared I believe what he said but...I look behind Riku to look at Zexion who wasn't very happy at Riku for some odd reason.

"I-I kinda do remember little bits and pieces...but, I do not remember nothing else my head will start to hurt when I try to remember... What happened to me Riku! please you gotta tell me!" tears roll down my cheeks begging Riku to tell me what happen to me and why I can't remember anything

"...All right, I'll tell you everything but first..." Riku turn around to face Zexion

I tried going deeper into my memory while Riku and Zexion talk but nothing, why can't I remember? and why did Xemnes lie to me about him being my father? everything's so confusing. I snapped out of my thoughts again to see Zexion about to leave, I was scared something bad would happen to him so I ran pass Riku who called my name but I ignored him catching Zexion by surprise when I grab his arm stopping him from leaving me.

"...Destiny?"

"I wont let you leave me behind again, silly." I smiled up at him since he is taller then me I stop at his chest

"Destiny!"

I turn around facing Riku, smiling "It's okay Riku, Zexion wont hurt me...I trust him with all my heart." I put my hand on my chest where my heart is

Zexion put his hand on my head gently making the darkness take us both to the Island, Destiny Island. I knew Zexion has to do his job but if he get's hurt to much I will stop Riku even if it kills me...I just hope he'll forgive me when it happens, and I think I remember something a smiling Riku, Sora...and a smiling Kairi. Namine please help Sora get his memories back after all this is over.

...

Will, it seems Destiny is starting to remember little things and she remembers Kairi. But the one question we all should know is...Well she save Zexion before Riku destroy's him? You'll just have to find out on the next chapter. Ciao~


	7. Is This Really The End?

Angel: Here's chapter 7 of Their Destiny, you probably be upset and sad at the end of this chapter...anyways can't spoil it now can I? anyways I do not own anything but I do own Destiny and her friend Sue. So enjoy this chapter and no flames or long reviews okay? thanks. Enjoy~

...

Their Destiny: Chapter 7

...

I watched as Zexion and Riku fought after Riku caught Zexion off gaurd when he destroyed his illusion of Sora, but when I saw Riku charge at Zexion to finish him I didn't want to lose Zexion I care about him to much to lose him again. Wait...now I remember Zexion used to be Ienzo! I really liked him but now I think it was more then that, I love him and I want to save him! I quickly brought out my white Keyblade, I skid right in front of Zexion and brought up my keyblade in defending stance so Riku's dark sword clash's with my keyblade shocking him.

"Destiny? whay are you protecting him?! he's the bad guy." I shook my head smiling gently

"It's not his fuilt Riku, please trust me on this. Zexion is very dear to me, I don't want to lose him again...please Riku, he can help us save Sora my little brother."

I saw Riku's eyes brighten when I said that "You...remember everything?"

I nodded "Yes, and I remember I was ten years old when I appeared at Destiny Island, but before that I had great friend's. Sue, Lea, Isa...and the one person I care about with all my heart, Ienzo."

"Ienzo...?" I put down my keyblade same with Riku so I can face Zexion smiling

"Yes, you were once called Ienzo when you were...my age but older by one year. I would always told you if Even were to do things you don't wanna do to kick him in the shin really hard and run to my room, but the day when the Heartless came to Radiant Garden I had a terrible nightmare when you never showed up cause we would sleep in my room holding hands...I was pulled into the darkness on the ground in town, you came running to me to save me but we both got sent in the darkness but the last thing I saw was a bright light then that's when I woke up on Destiny Island."

Zexion, and Riku was quiet in surprise and shock

"Hows that even possible? so...you lied to me, Sora, and Kairi about not remembering anything?" I sighed sadly Riku was upset

I nodded "Yes, if I told you I was from another World what would you have done?"

"That's easy, more the reason to find those worlds!" my keyblade and his dark sword disappeared so we can talk with out them but it wasn't going to good as I hoped

"I'm sorry Riku, I wanted all of us to stay and enjoy our home." I felt guilty but he just making me feel worse I lied to stop him from doing something he'll regret

"Sorry doesn't cut it Destiny! friends don't lie to each other!"

I got angry when he said that "Will at lease I don't attack my friends cause you want to be the one to save Kairi!"

Riku was shocked "How did you know that?"

"I may have been sleeping but I could see, I just couldn't remember when I woke up, until now."

"...Fine, let's go." Riku look at Zexion "You better not try anything."

I huffed "Riku! Zexion isn't going to do anything! Let's just go on ahead and deal with what ever is behind that door, okay?"

"Fine...I wont like it but...your like a little sister to me so I'll do this for you kid."

Riku smiled and ruffled my hair making me happy "Thank you Riku, come on Zexion."

I grab Zexion's hand and fallowed behind Riku, I just hope everything is going to be all right. When we enter the next white area Riku started to go a little crazy by calling out who was there and stuff, Zexion step in front of me when Riku was forced into a cross formation thing.

"Riku!" I tried to go pass Zexion to help Riku but Zexion hold me back my back agents his chest with his arm's around my shoulders

"Destiny...if you get to close to the darkness that is inside him you'll get hurt."

I look up surprised "b-but! Riku needs help." I was almost in tears watching the darkness comign out of his body

Me and Zexion both was surprise and confuse when a ball of light came to Riku then went into his chest where his heart is, I didn't feel the darkness...for now.

"Phew! Sure glad I made it in time! That oughta keep Ansem busy for a while."

I was surprise to see a mouse guy wait isn't he King Mickey?

He walk pass me and Zexion to Riku "Sorry I couldn't come here sooner, Riku."

"Your Majesty, is it really you?"

"Uh-huh!"

I smiled watching Riku laugh how glad the King wasn't an illusion. The King turn around to face me and Zexion.

"And you must be Destiny! I heard so much from Riku...and your Father."

I gasp step forward "Do you know my Father? if so please tell me if he's still alive." I hope Father is okay, but the King look down shameful "...No...don't tell me he's- I wont believe he's gone! he promised!" I took off ahead pass the door ignoring Riku, King Mickey, and Zexion calling my name

I stop in the next white room, King Mickey has to be lying Daddy promised he always find me when we are supperated...but the King doesn't lie, maybe I should go back and apologize? I was about to head back but I since something behind me so I dodge to the side to see a scythe which means...Marluxia. I glare at him when he put his scythe on his shoulder looking back at me with a icey glare.

"You girl...are nothing but annoying, you let Larxene get beaten and you go along with the enemy? and whats worse you made Zexion go with your pathetic plea to save him."

"Zexion choose to go with me! and Sora and Riku are not my enemy, Sora's my little brother and your in the wrong Marluxia! Xemnes is going to go down and so are you! Sora will destroy you and I'll be the one to say 'I told you so'"

I quickly charge at Marluxia making my white keyblade appear in my hand, push my feet on the floor and jump in the air slash down my white keyblade but he blocked it with his scythe, I push agents his scythe so i can get back away so he wouldn't get me.

"You fool! do you really want me to end your life?"

"No, I am not doing this to end my life...and I'm not the one to destroy you Marluxia, Sora is destined to destroy you." I point the tip of my white keyblade at Marluxia "Firega!" a huge fireballs appeared and went after Marluxia getting him by surprise

His sythe was thrown out of his hand when I send the firega spell at him "Not so tough with out your stupid weapon Marluxia?" I step forward but not to close, he might have a ace up his sleeve

"Hmph...you stupid girl, I'll just have to kill you!"

I gasp when he disappeared in the darkness, I look around not noticing he was behind me. I sensed him but when I turn around to slash at him with my keyblade I was to slow and he grab me around my neck lifting me up off my feet, I struggled to breath clawing my fingers at Marluxia's hand that was tighten his hand around my neck.

"It seem's you have lost...it seem you were destined to die by my hands."

No, I can't die yet...I want to show Zexion so many things back home with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the other's. I don't want to die, is this really the end? I'm sorry...Zexion. That was the last thing I thought before my vision darkened hearing yelling through the darkness where I slept for eternity...

...

Angel:...It seems it has ended...or is it? will Destiny some how comes back? You'll find out on the next chapter~ Ciao.


	8. New Start

Angel: Howdy! sorry it took a long time for this chapter~ writers block! I had help thinking about this chapter with my twin sis~ so thanks sis! I do not own anything but I do own Destiny, no flames are allowed don't like why are you reading? just turn around and find another story to read. Enjoy~

...

**Their Destiny**

**Chapter 8: New Start**

...

The pain and agony of losing someone close and dear to the heart, is the worse pain to feel then any kind of pain. Riku, Zexion, and King Mickey was feeling that same pain when they see Destiny a close friend, a little sister to Riku, Zexion was more angry and was in agony at the same time. All three of them glared at the man that was the reason Destiny was laying lifeless on the ground.

"Marluxia! You bastard!"

Zexion clinch his fists tightly at his side glaring hatefully at him who wasn't effected by their glares, which angered Zexion even more. Riku quickly charged at Marluxia with his dark blade but he disappeared in the darkness. All three of them quickly went to Destiny's side, Zexion lift half her body up to hold close to him.

"I'm sorry Zexion..."

"Don't be...I should of stopped her...this is all my fault! ah!" suddenly Zexion use his free hand clinch his chest where his heart supposed to be

"Zexion? are you alright?" Riku look at him with worry hoping he was not hurt some how

"...I don't know why...but my chest is aching." the pain in his chest gotten worse and worse until where his heart supposed to be started to glow a bright light blinding King Mickey, and Riku, and Zexion himself

The light stopped blinding them, Zexion groan in pain "Why does my chest feel heavy...?"

King Mickey ask him if he can take a look when he put his glove hand on his chest he felt a pulse...no, a heart beating agents his hand "Gosh! I think you have a heart Zexion, but the question is how?"

Zexion, and Riku was surprise and shocked until all three of them look at the lifeless body of Destiny in Zexion's arms.

"I think...I think Destiny gave you the gift of a heart, there's no other explanation on how you just got a heart just like that."

"I can't believe it...Destiny gave me a heart? but why did she have to die?! It's not fair!" he slam his free hand and slam his fist to the floor feeling the first time the egony of having a heart losing that one special person in his life

Riku and King Mickey didn't say anything, they also felt sadness of losing someone. They stayed quiet for Zexion to griev, until King Mickey told him to take Destiny and leave take her some where safe while him and Riku go on to face Ansem together. Zexion nodded picking Destiny up bridestyle, he tried to use the darkness portal but it didn't show up. King Mickey informed him he couldn't use it anymore probably because of having a heart and starting anew as a human.

...

Destiny POV

I felt like I was floating into a endless sea of nothingness, did...I really die? Is this really what it feels like when you die? if so...I don't like this empty feeling, I wanted to open my eyes and I'll be back with Riku, King Mickey, and Zexion but the more I keep opening them and closing them all I see is darkness surrounding me. I keep praying and begging for someone to wake me up or something! but the feeling of helpless came over me, I shouldn't be feeling that...I can't die yet, I still have to show Zexion Destiny Island still. I have to find a way back to them, I wont die with out a fight! I can't give up right when we were so close to getting home.

? POV

I was walking beside my best friend Selphie, talking about school and such I asked her if she would like to go with me to the Island she happily said yes, I smiled Selphie is such a cheerful girl and always talking about romance and want to fall in love with the right guy...some reason my heart aches when Selphie talks about love it's like someone is missing my heart might be crying out to that unknown person I think, Selphie thinks so when I told her about the feeling I get when she talks about love.

We took my small boat and rowed to the small Island which was called Destiny Island, I remember Destiny telling me her name the first time and I was surprise at first cause it's the same name as the Island. Selphie and me jump out of the boat so I can tie the rope to the peir, Selphie said she's going to find the boys so I told her I'll be at the smaller Island where the Paopu fruit tree was. When I got there I was surprise to see a girl laying on her stomach, I quickly rush to her side and flipped her on her back letting a soft gasp escape my lips, it wasn't just any girl! it was Destiny!

"Destiny? Destiny please wake up!" tears cascade down my cheeks when Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and girl I haven't met yet

"Kairi? wait...isn't that-"

"Y-yeah, it's Destiny...I just got here to see her laying on her stomach." I wipe the tears away checking Destiny's pulse to feel a normal pulse I sighed in relief "She's alive thankfully, Wakka, Tidus can you carry her to my boat?"

"Sure thing Kairi."

Wakka, and Tidus walk over to Destiny, I stood up and move back some so Wakka can pick her up and put her on Tidus's back. I told Selphie I'll tell her tomorrow at school if she woke up or not, I wanted to ask the new girls name but I'll ask her tomorrow I hope.

"Thanks you two, can you two take Selphie home for me? I hate leaving her with out no one taking her home..."

"No problem Kairi, don't worry, yeah? Just take of Destiny for us."

I smiled at Wakka "Right, thanks again."

"Anytime Kairi." Tidus and Wakka waved at me so I waved back while I rowed back

I some how carried Destiny to my house laying her on my bed putting my blanket to her shoulders gently. I put on my PJ's then I walk over to my couch but not before grabbing a pillow and a blanket than I lay down falling asleep.

...

Next Day Kairi POV

I open my eye's rubbing my tired eye's sitting up turning my head to look at my bed where Destiny still sleeps, I hope she's okay...it's so weird how she just appeared here, where was she? and where's Riku at? and who was that other boy? I sighed sadly softly pushing the blankets off me standing up and put my uniform on checking on Destiny she was still breathing like she's sleeping...I wish I can some how wake her up.

"Destiny if you can hear me...please open your eye's I don't want to lose a dear friend." I bowed my head went on my knees put my arms on my bed and lean my forehead on my arms sobbing

Destiny and me grew up like sisters when she appeared on Destiny Island, and Riku, and Sora introduce me to her telling me she didn't remember anything but her name just like me, I felt connected to her cause I wasn't alone of not knowing who I was... I stop sobbing when a hand was on my head, I lift my head slowly afriad I was still dreaming, more tears fell jump up hugging my dear friend.

...

Angel: Oh no! Destiny is dead, Zexy has a heart now? and why did Destiny appear at Destiny Island while she was with Zexion? you'll just have to keep reading to find out~ I enjoy doing Kairi's point of view :3 and as you can already tell...this happens before Kingdom Hearts 2. Ciao!


	9. Got it Memorized?

Angel: Howdy! here's chapter 9 people! I did my best at coming up with some stuff before Kairi shows up in Twilight Town, I do not own anything but I do own Destiny and my new OC you will see in this chapter~ no flames allowed don't like tough find another story to read. Enjoy~

...

**Their Destiny**

**Chapter 9: Got it Memorized?**

...

Destiny POV

I don't know how long was it I woke up with Kairi crying begging me to wake up. She help me get into her school buying me a uniform in my size and other stuff I would need, I fix my tie grab my school bag fixing my now long brown hair that stops at my waist. I walk out of my room (Which I live with Kairi for now) to see Kairi standing at the front door waiting for me, I smiled at her she smiled back.

"Ready Destiny?"

"Yep! let's go Kai." I hook my arm with hers smiling happily

She giggled at my nickname for her, she also have a nickname for me but it's a weird nickname 'Dust' I gave her a weirded out look when she called me that but I got over it and didn't mind if she was the one calling me Dust cause she's my best friend after all.

I walk beside her asking her what she has been up to when I was gone, she told me allot of things. She keeps telling me she see's another boy with me, Riku, and her but doesn't remember his name, I think I knew his name for a second but it just disappears from my mind which is odd. When we got to the school I saw Selphie, waiting for us she hugged me saying she was happy I was okay.

"I'm so happy your okay Destiny, everyone was worried sick about you when Kairi found you."

"I didn't mean to worry everyone, I need to get my papers before class starts. See you two later."

I walk ahead to the front office to get my papers I needed to find my classes, a map, locker combanation and a pink slip that I need to have all my teachers sign after the class ends.

...

After school finally ends, I actually enjoyed this school nice people and awesome teachers. I met a new friend finding out she was friends with Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie, Kairi hasn't met her yet cause she was new to the place. Her name is Faye, she's really nice. She has short chin length purple hair, and she has aqua green eyes.

"Destiny! wait up!"

I stop letting Faye catch up to me before I could get in the boat. I had on a different outfit it was one of my favorite outfit Kairi got for me when we went shopping.

"You want to come with me Faye?"

She was leaning her hands on her knees catching her breath some, standing straight up again smiling.

"Heck yeah! I never got a chance to introduce myself to Kairi yet."

I smiled "Yeah, let's go I was supposed to meet her at the shore where the small boats are all at."

Me and Faye walk to the shore to see Kairi standing straight staring at Destiny Island.

"Kairi whats wrong?" I walk to her side with a small frown

Kairi look down and look at me "Dust...waiting isn't good enough, what should I do?"

I put my hand on her shoulder to say something to her to comfort her but a voice out of know where spoke.

"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act." Kairi, me, and Faye looking around for the person talking until this black hole thing appeared and a guy with red hair that look familliar to me "One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"

"Who are you?"

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?" he reach his hand out to Kairi both me and Faye went in front of Kairi blocking Kairi from Axel's view, kind of

"...Sora?"

"Don't listen to this creep Kairi! he might be a kidnnapper or some pervert."

If it wasn't a serious situation right now I would facepalm to the ground when Faye said that, some reason I have a feeling Axel isn't some pervert...

"Hey! I'm not some pervert girl." Faye stick her tongue out at Axel like a child would do but it was in a way funny...

Three of us heard a bark and it was coming from some yellow dog running up to Kairi, Kairi lean her hands on her knees it was so cute seeing the dog spin around barking until these weird creatures appeared four of them surrounding us, the dog started to growl at the creatures.

"Holy moly!" Faye hug my arm looking at the creatures with scared aqua green eye's

"These creatures...seem so familliar." my mind was getting a little fuzzy some thankfully Faye had a hold of me

"Destiny?"

"I-I'm fine Faye." I shook off the dizziness then we heard a whistle and the same black thing that Axel guy came out of appeared

The dog rush forward but stop barking at us to fallow him? Me and Faye walk over to it turn around waiting for Kairi.

"We've got something in commen, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey...I feel like we're friends already."

I heard Kairi grunt a little rushing to us but stop turn around "You're not acting very friendly!" Kairi run into the black hole thing, I tug on Faye's arm

But she just had to stick her tongue out at him while pulling down the bottom of her eye, I wanted to smack her but I drag her in the dark portal thing seeing Kairi and the dog waiting for us in a weird space type place I don't know where we are but I hope we find a way out of this place before that Axel guy finds us.

"Faye, why did you provoke him?! he could of tried to harm us or worse!" I was really upset with Faye

She just shrugged "Sorry, but that guy was up to something so I gave it to him."

I sighed, this girl is very exhausting, and I just met her today! She'll be the death of me some day.

"Hey, what is this place?"

Faye and me walk over to Kairi after talking

"Who knows? I just hope we can get out of here soon before I start going crazy!" I gave her the look like scolding a child "What? all I'm saying is: We should find a way out before that Axel guy finds us...some how."

Both me and Kairi nodded, we were about to move ahead when the same whistle was heard making three of us turn are heads to the left side to see a bright door way I think and the dog was rushing over to it, so me and Faye run into it hoping Kairi was behind us.

...

Faye POV

I groan softly sitting up put my hand to my head hearing a guy's voice next to me so I turn my head slowly to face a cute boy, I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"You all right?"

"Y-yeah." the boy help my on my feet when I remember Kairi and Destiny! "My two friends!"

"Don't worry, they're over there." he point over to the other side of the small place

I rush over to Destinys side shacking her gently "Destiny? Destiny, wake up girl!"

I heard her grunt softly before opening her eye's slowly blinking them a couple of times. I help her sitting up.

"...Where are we?"

"I don't know... Let's wake up Kairi first." she nodded and went to Kairi's side shacking her shoulders like I did to her a while ago

"Kairi, wake up."

Kairi groan sitting up to see us and I now notice the girl and the other boy when they told us how we appeared.

"You three girls and that dog came flying out of a hole in a wall. You girl's nearly gave us heart attacks!"

Some reason ever since I met Destiny and Kairi I had this feeling in my heart something big was going to happen, making my life turn up-side down but in a good way I always the adventure type of girl and seeing a new world was awesome! I just hope me, Kairi, and Destiny will last long enough.

...

Angel: It seems Destiny doesn't remember Axel, and what will happen to Faye and Destiny? will they stop Axel from taking her or will one of them else get taken along with Kairi? you'll find out on the next chapter of "Their Destiny!" and I will draw Faye soon and I did draw Destiny's new look wearing the school uniform on my DeviantArt account which my name on it is 'Springflowergirl90' if you want you readers will decide who Faye will fall for in this story...I'll do a poll so you can just do that or tell me by reviewing. Ciao~


	10. Klutzy Faye

Angel: Howdy! this is chapter 10 people, I did make a poll for Faye so please vote and I drew Destiny's new look and outfit, and I drew Faye so the links of them both are on my profile under "Their Destiny" I do not own anything but I do own Destiny and Faye, no flames allowed, don't like find another story 'kay? So enjoy~

...

**Their Destiny**

**Chapter 10: Klutzy Faye**

...

Faye POV

We three sat down, Kairi told the three Hayner, Pence, and Olette her story when she finish telling them her story.

"What a romantic story!"

"If you stick around, Sora's bound to show up." Pence told us

"Yeah, he said he's coming back."

"Okay." I can tell Kairi was excited to see this Sora boy, she must really like him

Everything was going good until that same voice decided to ruin everything.

"What took you so long, Kairi?" Hayner jump off his seat standing up, Pence was surprise same with Olette when that same guy appeared from the black hole thing "Somehow I just knew you'd be here." Destiny stood in front of Kairi while I stood next to her "I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that."

Darkness? The yellow dog was growling, when the Axel guy started to walk forward Hayner charged at him but Axel just move his body slightly so Hayner missed, Pence did the same thing but Axel moved a little bit like it was nothing! this guy was annoying trying to take Kairi, when Axel stop in front of us girls he look at Destiny who was in his way glaring at him.

"...Move aside Destiny." my mouth open slightly surprise that he knew Destiny's name! I can tell she was caught off guard by that too

"H-how do you know my name?"

He sighed "No time for A and Q Destiny, now move aside."

"No! I will not let you take Kairi! you just have to make me."

"...Fine, I didn't have to do this but...you leave me no choice Destiny."

I gasp in surprise when Axel knocked Destiny out pick her up on his shoulder like some sack of potato's than grab Kairi's wrist dragging her to the darkness.

"Kairi!" I run over grab Kairi's other hand stopping Axel from taking her and Destiny "Let her go, you creep!"

I heard him growl under his breath than I was push back landing on my butt Olette rush to my side watching Axel take my two friends away from me, that jerk! Kairi was so close to seeing Sora again. Olette help me on my feet when the boys walk over upset with them selfs, I tried to cheer them up but it didn't work.

"We should go find Sora if he's already here, we'll meet at the station."

"Right, Faye do you want to help me look for Sora?" I nodded, I fallowed Pence outside looking around the town which was called Twilight Town

I didn't know what Sora look like so I asked Pence, he told me he had spicky brown hair, he travels with two others name Goofy and Donald. Surprising Goofy is some dog person that uses a shield and Donald is some duck that uses magic. We look around until we got to some open area seeing three people then Pence rush over to them so I fallowed him.

"Oh! Sora!"

They turn around "Um...Pence, right?"

"Do you know a girl named Kairi?"

The look and reaction from the boy name Sora knew Kairi right away "K-Kairi!? I sure do!"

"Then you better come to the station!"

All of us rush to the station, I didn't know where it was so I fallowed behind them until we got there seeing Hayner and Olette rush over to us.

"He-ey!" all of us stop so Hayner and Olette can catch up to us

"Hey, so how do you guys know Kairi?" wow, straight to the point type of guy specially if he really cares for Kairi but I wonder if he knew Destiny too? "Kairi was really here!?"

"Yeah. And...she said she was looking for you."

I kept my mouth shut while the three told Sora and his two friends what happened to Kairi, when hayner finish telling them the story he was holding a weird chain that almost look like those Papou fruit star things Selphie told me about once.

"Sorry..."

"Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon, cheer up!" I frown at Sora, he was trying to keep a smile to cheer them up but it went from a smile to a sad frown "Like I can even say that..." poor guy "I gotta help Kairi!" both me and Goofy holding some weird trophie thing was caught by surprise when Sora yelled out saying that

Goofy drop the trophie thing making those small orb things roll over to Hayner, Olette, and Pence they quickly grab them before the roll away.

"That was close!"

I stood back watching them all (set for Donald) until Goofy and Donald got worried about Sora he was holding that thing longer, after that it glowed and he brought out a weird key blade thing. Before Sora and his two friends could leave I rush after them saying bye to Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Wait! Sora, Donald, Goofy!" I'm glad they heard me adn stop but the bad thing about that...I was running down the hill of a road from the station, and I couldn't stop in time and crash right into them all four of us crash on the ground painfully. I heard them groan I felt so bad, I quickly stood back on my feet helping them back on there feet too.

"Ow...man that hurt."

"I'm so so sorry! Are you three alright?" I felt like I should smack myself right now

"I'm fine. Donald, Goofy?"

"I'm alright."

"Same here...but next time be more careful!"

I sweat-drop at Donald giving the look Destiny always gives me

"So you were calling our names for something, what's up?"

"Oh yeah! um I was with Kairi when she was brought here...same with another girl I was wondering if you knew her? Kairi and her are really close friends like sisters, so I thought you know her too?" I put my hands behind my back

"Really? wow, what's her name then?"

"Destiny."

"What!? Destiny was here too?!"

I nodded "Yes, she was trying to protect Kairi from being taken but she was knocked out...how do you know Destiny if I may ask?" I tilt my head waiting for Sora's answer

"Destiny's my sister." I look at him shocked

"Then how come she never said anything to me or Kairi?" I frown

"Hm, Kairi already knew Destiny was my sister but I don't know why she didn't tell you...odd, but we have to go now...uh...?" he scratch the back of his head

"Oh! names Faye, I just move to Destiny Island like two day's ago before we got here."

"Oh, will bye Faye." they turn around about to leave again but I stop them again

"Wait, I want to go with you guys. I know I can't fight agents those weird creatures but I'll do my best to help you three in any way I can... So please let me come with you! Kairi, and Destiny are my friend's too."

I watch Sora look at Goofy and Donald then back at me nodding at me with a smile.

"You can come, but stay close to us and listen to us when we said hide or run, okay?" I noded happily

I fallowed them to they're weird ship, they told me it was called Gummi Ship, it helps me travel world to world. We got to some world Sora said it was called 'Hallow Bastion' seems like such a sad place, out of know where these weird looking creatures appeared but they disappeared just like that okay this is really freaky me out but I must stand my ground and tough it out.

"Do you think..."

"Looks like there's more Heartless now." Heartless? they must be some heartless creatures...oops horrible pun there...

And of course those same creatures that Axel guy was controlling and was about to attack me, Kairi, and Destiny back home slithered on not even noticing us which was a good thing.

"Let's go check in with everyone."

"I think they're at Merlin's."

I didn't know where to go of course so I fallowed but I was day dreaming about kicking Axel's skinny butt when I see him for taking Kairi, and Destiny! I snapped out of it seeing Sora, Donald, and Goofy way ahead standing and talking to some guy with spicky blonde hair leaning agents the wall all cool.

"Sorry about that guy-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I trip and crash into Sora, Donald, and Goofy...again, catching that spicky blonde hair guy off guard

Okay I knew I was a klutz but this is going way to far! I'm embarrising myself in front of people! I just want to crawl to a corner and stay there until everyone forget's about my klutziness accident, I hope Kairi, and Destiny are alright.

Destiny POV

I groan feeling what I was laying on, it was ground I think? I push my body up sitting up, I look around to see I was in some weird room.

"Your up..."

I gasp look in front of me standing there is some tall guy wearing a black coat hiding his face in the hood, the same coat that Axel guy was wearing but with the hood down. I hope he's not a bad guy, wait, where's Kairi?!

...

Angel: Axel took both Kairi, and Destiny. What will happen to Destiny and why did she end up somewhere different then Kairi? and who was the guy with Destiny? you'll just have to find out on the next chapter~ remember to vote please. Ciao~


	11. Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne

Angel: Howdy! here's the next chapter people~ I did a poll about who should survive or brought back (only three) so vote please, I do not own anything but I do own my OC's Destiny, and Faye. No flames are allowed dont like find another story to read, Enjoy~

...

**Their Destiny**

**Chapter 11: Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne**

...

Destiny POV

"Who are you? and where am I?"

I stood up on my feet step back not knowing if he's a friend or foe, the unknown guy walk over until he was right in front of me really tall I stop at his chest, I watch him raise his hand to me I close my eyes thinking he might hurt me but it never came I just felt a hand gently touch the top of my head ruffling my hair slightly, I only knew one person that does that to me.

I open my eyes look up at the him I raise my hands up push the hood off his head gasping to see some other guy with silver hair and same eye's as me, almost reminds me of Xemnes but something about this person seems different.

"Who are you? did you save me from that Axel guy? why didn't you save Kairi too?" I was close to tears looking down, he could of saved Kairi from Axel too but he just saved me instead

"I'm sorry, I tried to save Kairi as will but I only could save you at the time..."

I sighed sadly but smiled at him "At least you tried to save her...but seriously, who are you really?" I tilt my head sideways waiting for his answer

"...Ansem. Come, Diz wants to see you."

I was about to ask him who Diz was but he already started to walk away so I fallowed him until we got into a room where a guy wearing red outfit and red bandage stuff covering his face but I could only see his right eye and mouth, I wonder if his trying to hide from someone or something? I snapped out of my thoughts when he cleared his throut.

"S-sorry sir, what was it you said?"

He chuckled while smiling softly "It's all right my dear, I just wanted to make sure you are not harm in any way."

"Oh! I'm fine sir, no worries." I clasp my hands together behind my back while looking around the place

"If I may ask...do you know who you are?"

I look at the guy name Diz with a confuse look "Of course I know who I am, I'm Destiny."

"I see, Ansem I want you to take care of Destiny."

I look at Ansem tilt my head sideways, I fallowed him when he turn around and walk out of the room, I hope Faye is okay if I know her will enough she wouldn't give up finding me and Kairi.

Faye POV

I met the other friends of Sora's, Cloud who I tripped in front of into Sora, Goofy, and Donald, I also met Aerith she's really kind almost reminds me of Destiny in a way. I met Yuffie, she's so cool! she's like a ninja I want her to teach me how to be a ninja but I couldn't ask cause Leon another friend of Sora's found some guy name Ansem computer.

We met some lady with waist length black hair and she sure can kick butt, she just kicked the wall making Sora, Goofy, and Donald freaked out. Me? I was aw'ing over how cool she was I want her to teach me how to kick butt too! so me being me after she walk off I fallowed after her telling Sora I'll stay with that lady for a while, not even letting him argue with me I fallowed the lady.

"Wait- ah!" my face decided to say hi to the ground, evil ground!

"Are you alright?" I sat up rubbing my sore face seeing the lady legs bend her hands leaning on her knees looking down at me with worried red eye's

"I-I'm fine! I'm just clumsy." I stood back up on my feet rubbing behind my head sheepishly "What's your name? mine is Faye." I reach my hand out for her to shack which she did just that with a smile

"It's nice to meet you Faye, my name is Tifa Lockhart. What is it you wanted?"

I turn red embarriss to ask her but I did it anyways "I-I was wondering i-if you teach me how to kick butt like you... You kicking the wall was so cool! and how freaked out the guys were was wicked bonus, please? I want to be able to help my friends fight...I have to keep fighting to find my two friends that were taken."

I watch Tifa as she was thinking for a while until she smiled nodding "Sure thing, but you have to listen closely and believe in yourself too, got it?"

I nodded "Yes! anything to be useful to find my two friends."

I was so happy Tifa is going teach me how to fight using my legs and fists, I fallowed Tifa outside she stop turn around facing me with her hands on her hips.

"All right, time to start the warm up first."

"Right!"

...

For hours of the warm up Tifa told me to do for a half hour she got right to the next thing, I did everything I was told to do even after I felt like my legs and arms were achey from no break for the whole day since I started the training with Tifa. I was going to kicking my feet in the air like the 100th time or more when my body just couldn't stand anymore falling to my knees, I was trying ot push my legs to stand up but I just fall back down to the ground until Tifa stop me.

"Stop, you can rest for a while then I'll teach you how to focus your strength to your fists and your kicks."

I nodded falling on my back, arms spread out looking at the sky

"So tell me about these two friends of yours that were taken."

I turn my head to the side to see Tifa sitting down next to me one knee up put her arms around it.

"Kairi I hardly know but my other friend Destiny tells me allot about Kairi, they are so close they are like sisters they almost did everything together." I turn my head back to staring at the sky- what the?! I sat up fast with the place shook, I stood up on my feet same with Tifa

"...Training is on hold for now, let's go see if something is wrong up ahead." I nodded then run behind Tifa until we found a wall where supposed to be at but now a huge hole thing was there instead

"Holy smokes! what's happening?"

"Something big, let's go through."

I nodded then fallow her through the now huge hole seeing those creatures! Tifa and me charge attacking them when they got close to us, it went on like this until we saw Cloud? and I saw another guy with long silver hair with a long sword?

"Cloud!"

Just like that that silver hair guy disappeared while me and Tifa was running up to Cloud but Cloud runs off! whats wrong with him?!

"Cloud! Wait!" Tifa stop surrounded by those creatures but she took care of them until there was one so I jump in the air jump kicked it watching it disappear

Destiny POV

Me and the guy name Ansem watching the Heartless and Nobodies attacking, I wanted to help them specially when I saw Sora, Goofy, and Donald fighting agents someone I think I know? that weapon he's using though...seems so familiar. I put a hand on my forehead feeling lightheaded feeling a hand touch my shoulder.

"Are you alright Destiny?"

I kept seeing images flashing in my head seeing the same guy smiling at me, then using that weapon like a music instrument I saw I always enjoy hearing him play on it I think he calls it a Sitar? the flashs in my head stop thats when I knew I have to stop them from beating him! ignoring Ansem calling my name I jump down and rush between a old friend and Sora and his two friends surprising them all.

"Destiny!"

"Please, don't hurt Demy..."

I saw of surprise hit Sora and his two friends, I can tell Demy was happy I remembered him. I turn around walk over to Demy helping him stand up on his feet smiling softly at him.

"It's okay now Demy, you don't have to listen to the Organization XIII people anymore, you can help us protect this world... Please Demy?"

I waited patiently letting him think it over, I can see he was conflicted while he thought it over, they never treated him nicely anyways, he was to nice of a guy to be a bad guy he just wanted to relax and play his Sitar.

"...Demy, I know it's hard for you to choose...but think it this way, who treated you better, and let you do things you enjoyed doing? I thought of you has a big brother figure...I don't want to fight you and watch you disappear it'll be horrible, my heart will be sadden." I put my hand to my chest where my heart is looking at him sadly

"I...I don't want to fight you ether Destiny, you treated me like a human being you actually enjoy listening to me play my Sitar, everyone else treated me like dirt and trash..." I wanted to cry watching Demyx hang his head

"Demy..."

"I want to help...but I can't fight, I'm not the fighting type Destiny I'm useless ether way."

Anger went through my body "You are not useless!" watching Demyx jump back surprise at my outburst "I believe in you Demy."

I watch him look at me open his mouth to say-

...

Angel: Oops, left it off like that...sorry couldn't help it lol will Demy help Sora and the others or will he go back to the Organization XIII? you'll find out on the next chapter~ but only if you vote on my poll on here or on DeviantArt (Springflowergirl90) Ciao~


	12. Memories?

Angel: Howdy! here's chapter 12 people, please vote on my poll if you have time. I do not own anything, but I do own Destiny, Faye and any other OC's you well see in this chapter. No flames are allowed don't like? to bad find another story to read. So please enjoy~

...

**Their Destiny**

**Chapter 12: Memories?**

...

Destiny POV

I lay on the ground breathing heavily glaring at the man who used me when my memory was locked away, and the man who is using my little brother to open Kingdom Hearts to gain heart's? he makes me sick just looking at this man, grinning like he's going to win...think again...my little brother Sora well beat him once and for all.

"I see the little princess remembers everything? To bad really, I needed your help to open the Kingdom Hearts..."

"I well NEVER open Kingdom Hearts for you Xemnes...your nothing but a mad man specially a twisted one at that too."

I Knew I made him angry and I shouldn't have but he's a twisted insane bastard that need to be beaten, and he end up blasting me off the cliff screaming hearing my little brother Sora and his two friends...and Faye? yelling my name.

I had my eye's open, everything was in slow motion it felt like. I was staring into the sky flash's of the memories I had with everyone I held dear to my heart... who was the one person my heart misses? who was he? why can't I remember that one person dear to me? what happened to me before I woked up on Destiny Island?

So many question's went through my mind while I fell in slow motion until everything went back to normal speed before I could close my eye's and let my end to come someone must of jumped and caught me in their arm's, I was surprise to see someone caught me. The person who saved me was wearing a hood that covers his face.

The unknown person landed on it's feet like it was nothing still holding me bridestyle, the person was just wearing normal jacket with the hoodie over their head. He put me on my feet.

"...Go to your friends, m'lady."

I blink when this person said 'm'lady' so odd, but I did listen to this unknown person and quckly rush away to find Sora, and the others which must be very worried.

...

Flashback Destiny POV

_Demyx open his mouth about to say something until a voice made us turn around to see...a mouse person? I feel like I know him from somewhere?_

_"Aha! There you are!" he walk over to Goofy, and Donald cross his arms not looking happy one bit Sora, Donald, and Goofy felt so bad about it but I saw him sigh then smiled "You sure have lotsa friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!"_

_"Yes, Your Majesty!" all three of them said at the same time but wait did they say Majesty?_

_I step forward hand to my chest frowning "King...Mickey?" it just came to me but slowly confused as well_

_He look at me in surprise and shock "Destiny?! Garsh is that really you?"_

_I can feel the stares of Sora, Demy, Donald, and Goofy confuse "Of course it's me...why are you shocked and surprise to see me? I'm very confused here...I don't remember some things but when someone or something triggers it I remember...whats wrong with me?"_

_"...Destiny, I shouldn't tell you now though...first we have to deal with the threat that's causing this."_

_"...Okay, I trust you...after all daddy and you are great friends, I should trust you like he does." I smiled bend down to hug King Mickey surprising him, he pat my back gently_

_I stood back up walk over beside Demyx asking him if he'll help me, I was so happy he nodded smiling with his thumbs up. I saw King Mickey walk pass us to go first when Goofy rush over to him._

_"Look out!" _

_I gasp cover my mouth when Goofy push King Mickey out of the way of one of the Heartless things hit Goofy instead of King Mickey hitting him sending Goofy skidded to the wall. Me and Demyx stood back watching Sora and Donald at his side, King MIckey took off the black coat thing showing off his new outfit it was red, he brought out a keyblade and charged forward, same with Donald then Sora._

_I look up to Demyx, he look back at me "We should go after them, let's go save the worlds...together."_

_"Right, let's make them dance."_

_I crack a smile when he said that, we run after the others not seeing Goofy hands twich. We ran into the Heartless and Nobodies, Demyx protected me since I don't have a weapon...wait. something clicked in my head not noticing a Nobodie charging at me, I did the only thing I could do when I notice to late I lift up my arms protecting myself the best I can until a light blinded me. It went away to show a white keyblade in my right hand blocking the Nobodie attack._

_That's when memories of me fighting agents a man in blue hair and a cross scar on his face, he beat me though. I push the Nobodie back and slice it with the white keyblade watching it disappear. Me and Demyx finish them off when a someone said my name behind me and I was shocked to see...Goofy?!_

_"Goofy? Your alive!?" I rush over to him making the white keyblade disappear jumping into his arms hugging him tightly, I didn't know him for so long but he's Sora's friend and I hate watching someone die no matter if it's a stranger or not_

_"Gawrsh, Destiny I didn't mean to worry you."_

_I step back wipping the tears away that came out smiling softly at Goofy "I'm just so happy your okay...Sora, Donald, and King Mickey are up ahead...we should catch up to them."_

_He nodded, three of us run ahead to catch up to Sora, Donald, and King Mickey before they do something reckless. I heard talking, Goofy walk ahead._

_"Hey, fellas!" I smiled watching the reaction's Sora, and the others showed seeing Goofy alive and okay just a bump on the head for a while, Goofy rush over to them while me and Demyx walk over "Ya know, that really hurt!"_

_I giggled when King Mickey jump up hugging Goofy relieved Goofy is alive "Aw, Goofy!"_

_"Gawrsh, Yer Majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time."_

_I sweat-drop when Donald walk over to Goofy not happy and smacking his shin with his magic wand thing, oh dear._

_"That hurt, too!" poor Goofy_

_"Don't you ever do that again!"_

_I was going to walk over to them but when I took that one step this pain in my head hit me in my head making me gasp painfully falling to the ground curled up in a ball holding my head crying out in pain hearing voices calling my name, two hands lift me up holding my head to there chest when the pain just went away. I slowly open my eye's when it all came back to me...that bastard used me! he lyed to me and is using my little brother Sora! so he can get a heart? he'll pay!_

_I got up ignoring everyone's voices calling my name when I charge ahead with my white keyblade in hand teeth clinch seething in anger at the man._

End of Flashback still Destiny POV

I did run into Demyx who was happy I was okay, Sora, Goofy, Donald, and the King went on ahead to go agents Xemnes...just hearing his name I seething in anger. I told Demyx he should go help everyone else while I go after Sora. I run where Demyx told me where Sora went to, I saw Xemnes disappear in the darkness portal then the King just jump in after him! I stop beside Sora shocked he did that.

I was surprise Sora just fell down on the ground and punching the ground upset with himself, Goofy walk over put his hand on his shoulder making him stop, poor Sora he must be very upset with himself for letting the King disappear again. I gasp when a very familiar voice behind us talk.

"Way to fall right into their trap." I tried to stop Sora, Donald, and Goofy from attacking him but they ignored me, I huffed "C'mon, it's a set-up by the Organization XIII. Xemnes is using you to destroy the Heartless-that's his big master plan."

"Xemnes?"

"The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X - E - M, N - A - S."

Axel told them everythign they asked him but not saying anything why they are cullection hearts, I was about to say something to Axel when 'He' appeared. I side step behind Goofy cowering behind him, remembering the punishment he gave me that day... I wasn't paying attention until I appeared inside a ship I think? with Sora, Goofy, and Donald.

...

Angel: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, if not to bad I don't care if you don't like it. Destiny remembers everything now, but well happen now? and who was that unknown guy that caught Destiny? and how well Faye handle being left behind? well she wasn't left behind on purpose...so, don't forget to vote on my poll please, Ciao~


End file.
